Into the Open Air
by jedimasterathena
Summary: Nanami is a gypsy dancer accused of thievery during a festival celebrating the 10th aniversarry of peace. Zuko, pressured to marry in order to secure the succession to the throne, offers her a life of safety in exchange for marriage. Of course, Nanami loves freedom and Zuko, well he's had some problems with love in the past.
1. Arrival

**Howdy! New fic for my lovelies! Titled after the song from "Brave". A precautionary note: later in this fic, there WILL BE AN M RATED SCENE! Don't worry though, I will give fair warning before hand. I really hope you enjoy this one. I know I had a heck of a time writing it. AH so much fun! **

* * *

Into the Open Air

Part 1: Arrival

"Fire Lord," said the chief Fire Nation councilman, "by avoiding this matter you are neglecting your duty to the Fire Nation!"

"After all I have done for my country," Zuko stood, slamming his fists on the table top, "how dare you say I neglect it!" Ten years had passed since Zuko had taken his throne and still he struggled to gain the full alliance of the Council. Many still saw him as a traitor.

"Just recently, my lord, was your twenty-seventh birthday; yet,you remain unmarried and there is no heir! I do not disregard the prosperity you and the Avatar have brought to the world, but the succession of the throne, the future of the Fire Nation, is at stake."

Zuko knew the councilman was right. He was the last Fire Lord. Since Azula's arrest, she had been stripped of her right to rule, and his only cousin, Lu Ten, had left this world when Zuko was just a boy. Now, Uncle Iroh was gone...

The young Fire Lord sat back down, the fire in his blood reducing to a simmer, wishing he could discuss the matter over a cup of tea with his uncle rather than over an obtusely large table with the Council. He loved his country, but unfortunately he was more devoted to the Fire Nation than he had been to any woman. Mai, even, was to soon be married to another man from New Ozai; and Zuko could not create an heir on his own. There was truth in what the council said. A well-organized coup, a skilled assassin, an unexpected illness could so easily end Zuko's reign and leave the Fire Nation without a ruler. What would happen then? Political discourse? Despotism? Another War? The peace he had fought for would die with him.

"I understand."

"Good," the councilman stood and gathered his scrolls. "We will begin our search for a suitable bride and arrange the marriage." Zuko can only nod as the Council left the room.

* * *

Nanami hummed to herself to ward off restlessness. For far too long she had been cramped in this ship. There was no room to dance or run in the steerage of the ocean liner, and the voyage from the Northern Water Tribe had taken what seemed like years. At least, she thought to herself, it will be warm when they reached the Fire Nation. She hated the constant chill of steel beneath her bare feet. She pined for grass in her toes and air that did not smell of fish.

As she worked on the jewelry she was making, Nanami thought of the festival. Excitement bubbled beneath her skin and she grew more impatient, but she could not help herself. Usually, she and her fellow travelers, the troubadour Shinjiru gypsies, spent the summer in Ba Sing Se where they could make enough money entertaining to feed themselves. This year, however, would be different. After a hundred years of war, the world finally knew peace. In honor of the decade had passed since the restoration of balance and harmony, the young heroes, among them the Avatar, were hosting a three-day festival at the Fire Nation capital city. Naturally, as soon as they had gotten word of the celebration, the Shinjiru had made way.

Suddenly, commotion erupted on the ship. Nanami shot to her feet and raced to the top deck. The passengers had all gathered, whooping and cheering around the edges. She climbed atop a stack of supply crates to see for herself, letting out her out shout as the vessel passed through the great gates of Azulon.

Finally.

* * *

Zuko, after the Council meeting, walked through the garden courtyard of the palace, stopping to watch the turtleducks. Reminded of his mother, he wondered who would be the next Fire Lady. The Council would choose wisely, he knew. Like in a game of pai sho, Zuko's marriage will be a neat political move. Of course, she would be of noble blood, but Zuko could only hope she would be more than that. The Fire Lady should be more than a bearer of children. She should sit at the Fire Lord's side, advise him in an infallible system of checks and balances. He watched the mother turtleduck lead her chicks around the pond.

For twenty-seven years he had not questioned the traditions of marriage. The match between his mother and father had been arranged. Yet, now that he was in the throes of the same process, he found it caustic and unnatural. If Zuko had the mindset of the exiled prince he once was, he knew he would not feel such dissatisfaction. His time traveling the world with his Uncle and Aang had changed him.

_Who are you? _Iroh's voice rang in his ears. _And what do you want? _Was Zuko wrong to want more than a bride?

"My Lord," a messenger servant interrupted Zuko's thoughts.

"What is it?"

"The Avatar's ship has arrived."

A smile turned up the edge of his lips. At least, he would be seeing his friends again.

* * *

Toph was the first one off the ship. She sprinted down the ramp, then dropped to her hands and knees.

"Sweet, sweet dirt,"

"Hello, Toph," Zuko laughed and her head tilted at the sound of his voice and she stood. It seemed every time he saw her, Toph became more of a woman and less and less the child bandit he had met during the war.

"Hey, Sparky." She punched him in the arm and Zuko winced at her display of affection. At least, some things never change.

Next off of the boat, was Sokka.

"How ya' doing, Fire Lord?" Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko.

"Fine. How was the city?"

"You should see it." He told him. Over Sokka's shoulder, Zuko saw the last of his guests slowly, arm-in-arm-make their way towards him.

"Zuko!" Aang smiled his ear-wide smile. Though he was now an inch or two taller than Zuko, Aang still seemed a boy on the inside. The two men embraced.

"It's good to see you," Zuko said, "Nice beard." The Avatar ran his hand over the line of dark hair on his chin.

"You should grow one too."

"Maybe someday," The Fire Lord chuckled. "Hello, Katara."

"Hi, Zuko," she smiled her motherly smile. She seemed to sense something was troubling his mind. _Later_, his smile said back to her.

"So," said Sokka, noticing a band of gypsies disembarking from steerage, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to party."

* * *

"There you go," Nanami pulled the lead off of one of the gypsies' zebramules and patted its withers as it dropped its head to graze. She took a deep breath. All around her tents were being pitched and fires, lit. The noises of Ginji tuning his erhu rose above the cacophony of camp life.

The band of gypsies had set up camp in a field outside of the city. From her spot where the zebramules grazed, Nanami could see the streets below her. A man was stringing lanterns across the street and vendors were constructing their stalls. Everyone was preparing for the festival that would begin at dusk.

Everyone, including her. She reminded herself she had to talk with Ginji about the music for her performance later. She started down the hill into camp when a small voice called out for her.

"Nanami! Nanami!" A young boy, charged toward her, startling the zebramules.

"Kito!" she cried, scooping him up in her arms. "Where is your father?"

"He just finished with our tent. He was calling for you."

"Well, let's go find him." She set the boy down and took his hand, not letting him see the distaste she held for his father.

As they walked through the camp, the jingling of the bangles around her ankles alerted the other gypsy children of her presence. They surrounded her as she walked, waiting for a dance. As she approached the largest tent in the camp, however, she knew this was not the time for dancing.

"Nanami," Boshko, Kito's father and the leader of the Shinjiru clan, greeted her as she approached him. She noticed that Kito had let go of her hand and stepped back a few feet. The other children did the same.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I have something for you. Come inside." He pulled back the flap and they entered. "I take it you are prepared for the festival tonight."

"I was just on my way to talk with Gingji." Nanami watched him as he pulled a bundle from one of his trunks.

"Good." He handed it to her, "I want you to wear this." Nanami opened the bag and pulled out a violet dancer's outfit. It consisted of considerably less fabric than her usual clothes and she inwardly cringed. Boshko continued speaking, "The Fire Lord and Water Tribe Chief will be there tonight, you need to grab their attention...and their yuans."

"Boshko," she began, "isn't this a bit extreme? There's nothing to these clothes. I might as well go out there naked!"

"Listen, if you want to feed all of those kids that follow you around like turtleducklings, then you are going to have to bring in more revenue." The way he spoke about her dancing disgusted her, so much like business. She felt like his pet, no more than a colorful show bird. She danced to express her self in a form of art not to take the money of drooling men; but, she bowed her head and nodded. She had to think of the children.

* * *

**Ah, so the first chapter was SOOOOO hard to get out. ACK! Thankfully, I finally managed to fall into a rhythm. More soon! **


	2. Dancing in the Square

**Okay, so the second part of the song is mostly from a song called "Gypsy Dreams" on youtube and I take no credit for it. I did alter it slightly to make it work for this, but it's not mine! I imagine the song she dances to first sounds like "Koi Fish" from the ATLA soundtrack. The second song is a mix of my own lyrics and "Gypsy Bard" **

* * *

Into the Open Air

Part II: Dancing in the Square

"I'm telling you, Zuko," Sokka said around a mouthful of spiced jerky. "You can always find swords at fairs like these; but, the best are always-"

"Listen," Toph interrupted him. In the square beyond the jerky vendor's stall, a small band of musicians were warming up on the edge of a fountain. An old bearded man with an ehru tapped his foot three times and the other instruments joined in his folksy jig. "Come on!" Toph grabbed Sokka by the shirtsleeve and ran toward the fountain. The others followed.

A crowd had gathered around the musicians, matching the rhythm with the clapping of their hands. Zuko watched and shook his head as Aang and Katara joined the cheering.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen," a man in gypsy robes emerged from the other side of the fountain. He removed his head wrap and bowed to the crowd. "I am Boshko and we," he motioned to the band, "are the Shinjiru troubadours. We travel across each of the nations mastering our arts and performing for you." He paused for the band to flaunt their musical talents.

"But tonight," he sidled up to Sokka, "is a special occasion. We are humble people, but we do have one treasure."

From a smoke screen of a small violet explosion, a dancer appeared. The gathered onlookers erupted into applause, Zuko, even, put his hands together for the showmanship.

"THE BEAUTIFUL NANAMI!" cried Boshko as the dancer girl circled him. She wore a long translucent skirt, the same violet as the fire trick, that draped over her legs, leaving little to the imagination. As she shook her hips, the fabric moved like water over her skin. Her stomach was bare and she draped a scarf over her shoulders. Zuko narrowed his eyes at such a display.

Boshko began to sing.

"_No one knows where she comes from. Noone knows who she is; but when she leaves them, they remember those hips." _The dancer, the girl called Nanami, raised her arms and threw her hips about. It seemed to Zuko that she was able to move them in such a way that they appeared more connected to the beat of the drum than to the rest of her body.

"_Dance with us on a gypsy path, lull us to sleep with your gypsy laugh, tell us a tale and ride on the wind! Twirling skirts and a dev'lish grin, come and dance as the pan flute sings_!" Boshko then surrendered the impromptu stage to the dancer. She swayed and skipped around the ring created by the onlookers. Zuko grew dizzy trying to watch her feet, so he focused his eyes on her hips. He found little relief there. She would leapt into the air, then would fall back down, her legs split. She would move her arms over her head like some enchantress and bend her back so far over, the crowd gasped, sure she would fall. But she never did fall. After each feat, she would flash her rogue's smile and the crowd would clap. She even used fire bending, small brightly-colored flames cradled in her palms, to lure in the crowd.

Then, she noticed the guests of honor.

Nanami approached them, she hooked her arm around Toph who clung to Sokka, but the gypsy managed to pull the earthbender away. Crossing his arms, Zuko nearly laughed as the deft dancer managed to swing a wide-eyed and panicked Toph around and deposit her safely back in her spot.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Toph grumbled to Zuko. This time, he did laugh.

His eyes were then caught by a flash of yellow as Aang and Katara joined the dancer in the center. The two laughed as they danced with her. She smiled and Katara giggled. Aang, as the airbender he was, was able to match Nanami's light steps and Katara, like water, was able to move right along with her. They waved for Sokka to come with them.

"No, no," he held up his hands and Aang and Katara returned.

Zuko's eyes, however, never left the dancer. She was stepping in his direction and the music had fallen into a dark and exotic, sultry beat. Aang elbowed him. The Fire Lord opened his mouth to protest, but before any words could leave his lips, she was there. It was his turn.

As she approached him, he tried to keep his gaze glued to her dark blue-green eyes, but her roguish smile set him off balance and his eyes ended up following the curves of her body and resting on her navel . He swallowed hard, scowling as she twisted her body around him. In a desperate attempt to escape, he took a step back, but she was ahead of him. She draped her scarf around his shoulders and pulled her to him. Once, her hip bumped his.

Sokka and Aang led the crowd in whooping applause as Nanami pulled Zuko to the center of the square with her scarf. Like a snake, she circled him, trapping him in her steps. He spun to avoid her, but each time she moved into his path. She was so close to him, Zuko could smell the floral perfume of her long hair.

The music picked up and, with a wild whirl of her skirts, she began to spin in a circle. Her spin amazed him. She was as fluid as a top and seemed to be able to go on forever. Unconsciously, his fingers reached for the soft fabric of one of her skirts. Just as it grazed the back of his hand, another burst of fire surrounded him in hazy purple smoke.

She was gone and Zuko was left standing, dumb-founded and red-faced in the middle of the square. He looked over his shoulder, searching for another glimpse of the gypsy dancer

As the crowd dispersed, he heard Sokka guffaw as The Water Tribe Chief dropped twenty yuans into a bowl held out by a gypsy boy. "Just for the look on the Fire Lord's face."

* * *

The second day of the festival, Nanami walked down the street to the fountain. Thankfully, the turn out at the previous night's performance had been large enough that she was free to dance as she wished tonight. When she reached the band, they were waiting.

"Nanami," Ginji greeted her from beneath his beard. "What are we doing tonight?"

Nanami looked around gauging the crowd. She closed her eyes and listened to the streets. From a distance, sharp and clear she heard the laughter of children.

"Let's do _The Ballad of the Gypsy Child_," She took her place beside the band as Ginji told them their first song.

"Nami!"

"Kito!" She knelt as the small boy rushed her. "What are you doing? It's late."

"I wanted to see the festival, but father wouldn't take me." She ran her hair through his rambunctious hair and he smiled up at her. He had Ilya's smile. Nanami's best friend had been the boy's mother, but she had taken ill and died two years before. Since then, she kept her eye on him, refusing to let any harm come to him.

"Alright," she said, "but stay close." Ginji patted the wall of the fountain beside him and Nanami made sure Kito was sitting before she began her song.

* * *

Zuko strolled down the rows of craftsman's carts as he made his way to the square. There were potters and tanners, bakers and bird-keepers. As he perused a selection of hand-blown glass, he noticed a familiar item. Could it be? Across the bazaar was a woodworker. Zuko went over to his stall.

"Good evening, Fire Lord," grinned the pot-bellied man from beneath smiling eyelids as he whittled away at a miniature koalasheep. "Does anything catch your eye?"

"Actually, yes. That mask."

"Ah," the woodworker stood from his stool and gingerly handed the Fire Lord a blue mask. "The Blue Spirit."

Zuko turned it over in his hands. It was an exact replica of the one he had worn as a teenager determined to hunt down the Avatar. How appropriate that it should show up here and now, at the anniversary of peace.

"Are you familiar with the legend?" asked the woodworker.

"Very," said Zuko, grinning at the irony. "How much for the mask?"

"Thirty yuans, sir."

As Zuko pulled out the money, he heard the voice of a woman sing sweetly over the hum of the market. He handed the craftsman the yuans and turned to find the source.

"Fire Lord, this is too much," the woodworker tried to give back the extra but Zuko had already started to follow the singing.

"Keep it."

Zuko found the owner of the voice, in a wild assortment of skirts and colors, perched delicately on the fountain wall. All around her, small children listened to her song. It was the dancer from this square. Her hair had been done up in intricate braids and her voice was like a lullaby. Zuko leaned against a wall and listened in.

"_Sweet gypsy child who cries in the night, oh, where has your mother gone?"_ A tiny boy scampered up onto her lap and the fleeting image of him as a child entered his mind, along with the idea of Zuko being a father. "_Do you know what the road holds for you? Do you know the path you walk__? Without roots do your feet yearn to wander? Follow me and the earth we will roam. You are a gypsy child_ now," the woman sat the boy on the ground and stood. "_an orphan gypsy child." _From within her skirts she pulled a fan and raised one of her hands. "_Forget your past, but never forget this song." _Their eyes met and Zuko could tell she smirked beneath the cover of her fan.

The gypsy bard abandoned the solemn lullaby and picked up a joyful pace.

"_When your luck seems to be tangled, simply bundle all your bangles and listen to the jingle-jangle of my gypsy tambourine." _The dancer skipped about and the children joined her. She shook her wrists, turning her many bracelets into a tiny instrument.

"_Sweet child in your chest, lies the heart of a gypsy, hear its tambourine beat and you will never be lost." _ She waved her fan as the musicians picked up the lead and with a child on each side laughed and spun in circles. Occasionally, she would look up at him and they acknowledged each other's presence, but Zuko did not move to approach her.

"_Forget your past, but never forget the words to this song_." She seemed to sing directly to him now, as if he were one of her tiny gypsies, but he was not a child and he was the Fire Lord. The Fire Lord had no place in his heart for the songs of a gypsy, no matter how hard they tugged at his heart.

"_When your luck seems to be tangled, simply bundle all your bangles and listen to the jingle-jangle of my gypsy tambourine._"

She finished the song and the children's mothers carted them away. Smiling, Zuko stayed and watched a few more songs. As the girl, whose name he remembered was Nanami sang of fishermen lost at sea, of maidens becoming the moon, his thoughts drifted back to the previous day's council meeting. What was he doing, lingering over this gypsy girl when he would soon be married? When the festival had waned, however, and the night grown old, Zuko watched Nanami lift the sleeping boy in her arms and follow the musicians out of the square and knew he had to see her again.

* * *

**How did this chapter go. I'm kind of on the fence. I think it could have been better, but I really didn't know how else to communicate what I wanted to say, then again, I could just be picky.**

**LEAVE A REVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. The Blue Spirit

Into the Open Air

Part III: The Blue Spirit

Still panting, Nanami looked into the bowl in Kito's hands. It was nearly full. Good, she thought while smiling and wiping her brow. Tonight's dance had been more acrobatics than actual dance. She was glad the effort had paid off. Nanami took the bowl from Kito and handed it to Ginji who split up the money and handed Nanami her share. Each gypsy clutched their small wad of bills and looked longingly at the goods of the festival. Money was not a concern to the Shinjiru. They survived well enough without any treasures or real belongings, but the money they now had in their hands could buy the sweet taste of glazed fried dough, or pay for a fortune teller to give them something other than the road to think about. This money, however, they knew would mostly end up in the hands of Boshko who promised it would go to benefit the clan. Though those promises were doubtfully ever to be kept, yet each made sure to carefully pocket the money and not lose any of it. Boshko would get his large share and the gypsies would save the rest, with the hope that if they forgo the festival treats, there might be enough to by bread for their families.

Nanami's case was different though. She had no family to feed and, as long as she was physically capable of dancing, was able to make enough for her meals. She felt the money in her hand like a promise of things to come and looked to Kito. He worked, doing the small tasks of a child, but did not get a share. Unlike the other children whose families brought them to enjoy the festival, the gypsy boy held the collection bowl, set up tents, and groomed the zebramules. Nanami could see the longing in his eyes as the lights of the lanterns were reflected in his eyes.

What good was a festival to celebrate peace, thought Nanami, if a small boy was made to work instead? With steadfast determination, she knew Boshko would not have his share of her money, but neither would she.

"Come on," She grabbed the boy's hand and started into the marketplace, "let's go!" shocked that he was given such an allowance, Kito eagerly followed.

Together, they perused all of the stalls. They filled their bellies with sweet and tangy Fire Nation roast and sticky sugary Earth Kingdom rock candy. Everywhere they went, they encountered the cultures of the Four Nations. Nanami, from her travels, had seen or tasted much of what was to offer and took the opportunity to teach Kito of the world. When they came across something with which she was not familiar, they tried it.

Nanami savored the tastes of the world. She yearned to hear the sound of an unfamiliar instrument or see the art of a place different from the one from which she had come. Unlike Kito, she had not been born a traveler, but she needed the new and exotic. The world was full of different stories and songs, and hearing each one made her feel somehow grounded and connected to something normalcy could not bring her.

After laughing until their sides hurt and eating so much their bellies ached, Nanami and Kito sat down to watch a shadow puppeteer recount the adventures of the Avatar. Soon, masses of people began moving towards the palace.

"Where's everybody going?" Kito asked.

"To see the Avatar." Nanami scooped him up and slung him on her hip so as to not lose him in the crowd. She joined the flow of bodies, but as they reached the central promenade outside the palace, knew they would not be able to see. Everyone had come to hear the speeches.

"Hang on," she shifted the small child to her back and searched for an alternate place to see the palace. Spotting a low awning of a nearby shop, she climbed atop it and managed to get onto the roof of the building. They weren't very high, but at least, they would have a clear view of the proceedings.

The babblings of the crowd fell to a sudden hush as a man in deep crimson robes stepped out of the palace. There was no mistaking who he was from the scar on his face. Fire Lord Zuko.

"Ten years ago," he began, "the Fire Nation was the strongest Empire the world has ever seen. But, today, it is even stronger because it has emerged from the dark times of cruelty, domination, and war." He paused and Nanami watched him smile, his face so handsome despite the scar.

The Fire Lord continued his speech, "Ten years ago, a hundred years of suffering came to an end and the nations are once again united in harmonious balance." From behind him the new Water Tribe chief and his sister emerged. After them were the Earth King, the blind, metal-bending master, and several women in elaborate makeup and green robes. The Water Tribe representatives stood on the Fire Lord's right and those from the Earth Kingdom, his right.

"Who are those ladies?" asked Kito, his voice a whisper though they were the only two atop the roof.

"The Kyoshi warriors," she explained them to him.

"And, a decade ago, after ten of darkness," the Fire Lord's voice boomed over the crowd. There were representatives from each nation, except one. "The Avatar has returned!" He stepped aside as Avatar Aang stepped forward. He held his glider staff proudly and was flanked by men who dressed like Pai Sho pieces. Nanami had heard rumors and stories about the White Lotus, but had never actually seen proof of their existence before.

The Avatar began his own speech, followed by the Water Tribe chief then the Earth King.

"Nanami," Kito spoke again, "I know the Avatar is a nomad, but what is a nomad?"

"A nomad travels from place to place,"

"Like us?" He looked up at her and she laughed.

"Yes, like us."

"Good," he settled back in her lap, "Good." His strange comment intrigued her.

"Why do you say that?"

"It's good because it means gypsies can be good people." Nanami knew he was speaking out of a fear of his father.

"I'm good," she said, hoping to raise his spirits again.

"Yes, but you weren't born a gypsy like me." The boy was right, Nanami had not been into the Shinjiru clan; still, she worried for Kito. No doubt, she would face the wrath of his father when they returned to camp that evening.

Before she could say anything else to Kito, however, fireworks erupted in the sky over their heads.

* * *

Aang had his arm draped around Katara as they walked back to the room provided for them at the palace. They spoke in bemused whispers remembering their adventures. Suddenly, he caught movement from the corner of his eye.

"Wait," he pulled Katara around a corner and they were silent as footsteps echoed down the corridor.

"Is that Zuko?" Katara whispered and Aang peered down the hall. Running past them was a black-clad figure. His shaggy hair was free of any topknot, but there was no mistaking the scar.

"Where is he going?" They watched as the Fire Lord stealthily sped past trying to fasten a blue mask over his face.

* * *

Zuko had not dressed as the Blue Spirit in years; yet, now, it provided the perfect disguise. He could walk around the festival, unrecognized.

Even so, he was not going to linger, he hurried to the fountain where he had seen the gypsy dancer the previous days. This was the last night and he feared she and her clan would move on before he had the chance to see her again.

When he reached the fountain, however, the musicians were packing up and heading out. The dancer girl was not among them.

"We are heading for camp," one of the gypsy musicians turned to him and pointed to a distant hill dotted by the tiny flickerings of camp fires. Under his graying beard, the old gypsy smiled, "She will be there."

From behind the mask of the Blue Spirit, Zuko gawked at the man, wondering how he had sensed his motives. Nevertheless, he followed them to their camp.

As they left the festival behind, the music and laughter of the city disappeared; but, they only had a short walk before the same sounds started again.

Zuko continued in the footsteps of the musicians as they passed through the camp. Even in the limited light of the fires and lanterns, Zuko was bombarded by the color of the camp. Children ran past them, chasing a menagerie of pets. The wafting bouquet of hardy soup filled the air and earthen cutlery clanked as meals were distributed. From somewhere, Zuko heard a harsh braying of some kind of hoofed animal. All seemed joyful and at peace in the temporary home of the Shinjiru.

"She'll be dancing tonight, no doubt," the bearded man spoke not to Zuko, but his companions.

"Ay," They all spun to look at Zuko before bursting into guffaws.

Slightly insulted, Zuko scowled under his mask, but the bearded man wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He pointed to a central bonfire. Zuko saw her there, twirling with the flames and his pulse jumped.

"A lot of boys like to watch Nanami dance," he said, "but you're the first to actually come to her." He pushed him toward the fire.

No one seemed to notice the newcomer, or, if they did, they made no note of him. So, Zuko sat alone on the far side of the bonfire. He leaned back on his hands and watched Nanami whirl her skirts and leap into the air like flames lapping for the sky. A couple others were dancing with her, each skilled, but none as graceful or energetic as Nanami. Those sitting in the circle surrounding the fire and dancers began to clap. Zuko put his own hands together. Nanami meet his gaze and laughed. Zuko decided he liked the way she laughed.

Across the fire a young man began to sing.

"_When the cold wind in a'calling __and the sky is clear and bright, m__isty mountains sing and beckon, lead me out into the light. I will ride. I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky. I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky."_

Everyone, it seemed to Zuko, knew the song and a chorus of "_na na naa na, na na naa na" _rose up from a dozen gypsy voices.

"_Where dark roots hide secrets and mountains are fierce and bold. Deep waters hold refelctions of times lost long ago. I will heed every story, take hold of my own dream, be as strong as the seas are stormy and as proud as an eaglehawk's scream. I will ride, I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky. I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky."_

_"Na na naa na. Na na naa na. Na na naa na na na na."_

_"Chase the wind. Chase the wind. Touch the skyyy."_

Zuko watched as Nanami lifted her arms to the constellations above them.

When the song was over and another group of dancers took her spot, Nanami surprised Zuko by plopping down beside him.

"It's tradition," she began, "for when a gypsy finishes her performance to give her something in return. Something of their own. A story, perhaps, or a secret." She tilted her head at him and he turned away. "Yes, a secret."

A secret? Slowly, Zuko undid the ties of his mask. She grinned.

"I thought as much." Zuko began to replace the mask, she lifted her hand to stop him. "No. You don't have to. You are welcome here."

"Because I'm the Fire Lord," he told her.

"Because your heart beats," she took her hand off of his wrist and set in on his chest, pausing a moment as if to feel its beat beneath her palm. Then, she nodded strangely and took back her hand. "Alright, you have given me a secret and I give you something in return." She pulled a woven bracelet off of her wrist, made a few adjustments and slipped it onto his. Zuko studied the green and red braids, understanding the gesture.

"You give twice as much as you receive," he said.

She nodded, "It is the way of the Shinjiru." Her eyes went back to the fire. After a quiet moment, she spoke again, "It must be nice. A hundred years of war and, finally, you get to party." Nanami grinned at him. "Tonight you don't have to be Fire Lord."

"Eventually, I have to go back." He picked a piece of grass and, frustrated, threw it into the fire. Even here, in the company of gypsy dancer, he could not forget what he had to return to. The duty he owed to the Fire Nation.

"You fought for so long," she said, "to reclaim your throne, your honor, isn't that what you want?"

"You would think," he told her, not willing to divulge anymore information. His quest had begun for his honor, his throne. By the end of it all, his being Fire Lord was the price he had paid for peace. Though he did not belong in a tea shop in Ba Sing Se nor traveling around on a flying Bison, his throne did not hold the promise it once had. He was arranged to be married to a woman he did not love.

He stood, it was well past midnight and he had been foolish to come here. What solace did he think he could find in a gypsy? He was the Fire Lord. _ I am also Zuko! _ A voice in him screamed. It was a voice that had grown louder since the time with his Uncle in exile, since battling Azula._  
_

"Zuko," she called out to him. Once again, she surprised him. She had used his first name. He bowed his head and continued walking. No gypsy magic could bring back his Uncle, or let him escape from the loveless life that awaited the young Fire Lord.

"Zuko, wait!" He did not wait. Instead he slipped the Blue Spirit mask back over his face and stormed out of the gypsy camp. The whole while, he fought with the screaming voice that whispered hopes that the Shinjiru would stay the summer at the capital.


	4. Complications

Into the Open Air

Part IV: Complications

"Zuko!" When the Blue Spirit replaced his mask and stood, she jumped to her feet and followed him. "Zuko, wait," but her words fell on deaf ears and the Fire Lord charged out of the camp. Disappointed, she watched him go until his clothes faded into the black of night. Apparently, he had scars that ran further than skin-deep.

Nanami sighed and turned back to the campfire.

"Nanami," Boshko's harsh voice cornered her beside her tent. She clenched her fists. She knew what he wanted.

"Boshko. Can I help you."

"Oh, you know you can. Where's my money?"

"_YOUR _money?" She slipped inside her tent and he followed her. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember YOU dancing." She knew how this conversation would go and grabbed a pack. Hastily, she filled it with her favorite things. The packing kept her eyes off of Boshko and, when the time came to run, she would be ready.

"What did you do with it?" Boshko demanded, grabbing her by the wrist. Nanami yanked herself free.

"I spent it on Kito. He deserves to be a kid. This festival is a day for history and, yet, you work him harder than the zebramules."

"I'm his father!" spat Boshko, "I will say what he deserves!"

"He was never your son!" Nanami screamed back at him, hot and angry tears filling her eyes. Boshko was taken aback. "Since the day he was born you treat him like he is nothing to you. He is afraid of you! You call yourself his father, but where were you when Ilya asked _ME_ to watch over her child?"

Boshko struck her and Nanami stumbled back. Luckily, her dancer's agility kept her on her feet.

"You will not speak of Ilya." He threatened.

Nanami stepped up to him, chin high. "I will not let her be forgotten." She narrowed her eyes and could hear Boshko grind his teeth. "You have forgotten what it means to be Shinjiru."

"But you are not Shinjiru. We accepted you, a wild teenager, into our clan, fed you, showed you the world. And this is how you repay us? With thievery?"

"I am no thief!" She cried, pushing past Boshko. Though she was a firebender, she could summon no more than enough of a flame to light a candle and had no martial training. So, Nanami ran. Behind her, she could hear Boshko whistling and gathering his few loyal men.

"Nami! Nami! Nami!" A tiny voice cried out and she stopped.

"Kito?" She whispered, trying to find the small boy's hiding spot. she found him crouched behind a tent. "Kito." The sight of him tore her apart. he was in tears. Despite her current danger she crouched before him.

"Where are you going?" He cried, afraid to fall into her arms, afraid she would leave him forever.

"I don't know, but I don't have much time."

"Don't go."

She sighed, looking back over her shoulder, Boshko was about to leave with his men. Nanami crushed the boy to her chest and he held onto her clothes with strong, miniature fists. He seemed to understand that there was no place for her among the Shinjiru any longer. She set him down and with a final kiss made her way to the zebramules. If she could steal one without being noticed, there was a better chance for her. She trotted toward the feel, keeping low. She found Fronz, the fastest of the small herd, and stroked his withers.

"Take me with you," Kito pleaded. He had followed her.

"I can't," the tears came now.

"Why not? I'm small! I can ride?"

"Oh, Kito, I wish I could," she told him, her hands on his shoulders, "but you belong here." He climbed into her arms and she held him, feeling the softness of her hair against her cheek. How she loved that little boy. It killed her to leave him behind.

She forced herself to stand, sling her pack over her shoulder and and climb atop the mule's back. In the distance, she heard shouting. Boshko's men were approaching the fields to claim their own mounts to track her down. Fortunately for her, she rode bareback and did not have to waste any time with tack.

"Go!" she told Kito. "Stay with Ginji until morning." The boy shook his head. "Remember," she said taking handfuls of short mane and struggling with the zebramule who was aggravated by the commotion coming towards them. "Remember everything I've taught you."

She clicked her tongue and released the zebramule who galloped off down the hill toward the city.

* * *

Zuko walked the streets of the city, frustrated with the direction his life was taking. He could see the palace lights in the distance and inside he cringed, not wanting to go back. He forced his fists to unclench and pinched the bridge of his nose. When he brought his hand to his face, however, he noted the flash of green and red on his wrist.

Nanami's bracelet.

Zuko could not understand why his thoughts so often drifted to the gypsy girl. The light steps she took when she walked. The stretch of pale skin over her throat and collarbones when she laughed. The deep blue-green of her eyes that highlighted her roguish smile.

Silently, he cursed. It would be best if he just forgot her and accepted the future that awaited him.

The slap of bare feet against the cobblestones of the street drew him from his thoughts. The Blue Spirit slipped into the shadows of an alleyway as the steps grew closer.

It was HER! Nanami sprinted past him, glancing over her shoulder and panting. She stumbled once and Zuko was tempted to come to her aid, but more footsteps followed behind her.

His pulse quickened with a surge of adrenaline, Zuko sprang up onto the roof of the building he was hiding behind. From his new vantage point he was able to see without being seen as a horde of men chased after Nanami.

He followed them, stealthily leaping from rooftop to rooftop. He had to hold back a gasp as he found Nanami cornered by the men in an alley. She spun to face them. Zuko watched as the man who had introduced her the first day of the festival stepped forward. A few harsh words were exchanged, but Zuko could not make out any of the conversation. Perched on the edge, he tensed, waiting.

Boshko attacked first and Nanami was sent back into several stacked crates. The boxes on the top collapsed and buried her beneath a pile of splintered wood. She did not get up.

Zuko, without having to think, slipped on his mask and took hold of a line that suspended paper lanterns in the air and zipped down, letting go to land between the fallen crates and the gypsy men. When his feet touched ground he habitually reached behind him for his dao blades and remembered they were not part of his disguise tonight. Instead he took a fire bending pose.

"It's the man from camp," said one of the gypsies.

"Get out of the way!" ordered Boshko. Zuko did not move. "I said get out of the way." He made a move towards Zuko, but a bit of flame kept him at bay. this only served to further infuriate Boshko. "This is not your business! Give us the girl."

Two of his men attacked Zuko from each side, but a swift kick and a sweep of his legs brought both to the ground.

"I'm giving you this chance," he said, "to walk away. No one has to get hurt."

"Except you, my friend," Boshko launched a myriad of heavy-handed blows, each was easily deflected.

Taking advantage of Boshko's stunned pause, Zuko ripped off the Blue Spirit mask, turning his head to expose his scar.

"The Fire Lord," gasped a man who was helping one his his comrades to his feet.

"Leave," commanded Zuko with a growl. Reluctantly, Boshko and his fighters abandoned the alleyway.

When he was sure they were gone, Zuko rushed to the pile of rubble. He tore away boards and packing straw until he managed to uncover pale skin and dark hair. Nanami lay unconscious on her stomach. He pulled her onto her back and made sure she was still breathing. Gently, he gathered her in his arms and carried her away, wiping the dust from her face.

The scene of the Fire Lord carrying a gypsy through the corridor's of the palace would not doubt be strange and bordering on taboo, so the young Fire Lord made his way quickly and quietly to the only place he knew was secure. His private chambers. First, he had one stop to make.

Shifting Nanami's weight, and being careful to cradle her head, Zuko pounded on the door to Katara and Aang's room. Katara emerged in her sleep clothes. Her eyes immediately widened at the sight of Zuko, Blue Spirit mask slung around his neck and an unconscious woman in his arms.

"Katara," Zuko begged, "I need your help. I need a healer."

* * *

"I think it's just a concussion," Katara told Zuko who was pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed. Katara stood. "I've managed to reduce the swelling a bit and take care of the bruise under her eyes, but all we can do now is wait and hope that she wakes up."

"Thank you, Katara." The waterbender nodded. Looking at Zuko, she could see he was torn. The skin around his eyes seemed deflated and tired. She worried for him.

"Zuko?" she asked, placing an arm on his shoulder, "are _you_ alright?"

The Fire Lord stopped pacing and sighed, "This is a...crucial time for the Fire Nation. For me. Things are...complicated."

She knew Zuko could be awkward when it came to expressing his feelings. she remembered his dejected expression when she had first seen him when she got off the ship. "What do you mean?"

Zuko collapsed into a sofa that faced the bed. She caught him stare, for only brief second, wistfully at the girl in his bed before putting his head in his hands. "I'm getting married," he said.

"WHAT?" spat Sokka, who had also joined them. "To who?"

"I don't know. Not yet." Sokka's eyes slanted in confusion. Katara, though, she understood.

"It's arranged, isn't it?"

Zuko nodded and she sat down beside him, placing an arm over his shoulder. Growing up the daughter of a Water Tribe chief, had the war not taken her father to battle, she would have been arranged to be married not long after discovering Aang in the iceberg. It was a timely coincidence she was always secretly thankful for. She had been able to avoid an arranged marriage, and instead was now married to Aang. Zuko was not as lucky. She knew how troubled his past had been and knew how well he safeguarded his heart. She knew he would fulfill his duty to the Fire Nation; but, she thought, looking at the dancer girl he had saved, he would deny himself happiness.

"So, while you're practically engaged, you bring a gypsy and put her in your bed," Toph spoke up from where she had been dozing and Katara flashed her a wicked glare. Did she have to choose such brash words? "What? Zuko said it himself. Things are complicated."

"Look," said Aang finally. "Obviously the situation has become a bit...messy. Let's all get some sleep."

"Good idea," said Toph who had slept through most of the fiasco anyway. She led the procession out of Zuko's bedroom. Aang was the last to leave.

"Zuko?" he said. His friend looked up at him.

"She needs watching over," said the Fire Lord, "in case she wakes up."

* * *

**Well...what do you think? How was the whole inner conflict in Zuko. I'm kind of winging it, having done most of my prewriting from Nanami's perspective. Leave a review and let me know. Please leave a review! I cherish them all! Leave me criticisms, tear it up! What did you like? dislike? What would you want to see. I consider and try to work on all the advice you guys give me, but I can't make it better without feedback!**


	5. Safe

Into the Open Air

Part V: Safe

When Nanami opened her eyes all she saw was red. As her vision cleared and consciousness came back to her, she was able to discern shapes. The red sheets and pillow, the red walls and ceiling. The lack of any other color frightened her. She was not at home in her tent with her patchwork blankets and assortment of oranges and purples and blues. Where was she? How did she come to be here? Feeling the need to move, to do something to gain more information as to her whereabouts she sat up. Immediately, her head ached. She raised a hand to her skull. The skin under her right eye was slightly sore.

After allowing the pain a few moments to subside, she pushed back the curtains that surrounded the large bed. Light streamed into the room from a window and it hurt her eyes. Squinting, she forced herself to stand. That was not the best idea. On her feet, she noticed her knees seemed to have turned to gelatin. She steadied herself against a table before continuing her journey to the window.

It turned out there was a balcony. She stepped out into the sun. The balcony overlooked a large garden surrounded on three sides by a courtyard. Mountains rose to either side of her, but directly ahead, there were none. _The sea_, she somehow knew.

_Okay_, she calmed herself. From the red, the mountains, and the tropical warmth coming through the window she concluded she was in the Fire Nation. And, from the view of the courtyard, she was in the palace. But how..?

"You're awake," came a gruff voice from inside.

Zuko. Nanami turned to see him rise from the couch. Her eyes caught a glimpse of toned chest as he pulled a tunic over his head.

Immediately, her face grew hot. She realized why the room was furnished so lavishly and had a view of the garden. It was the Fire Lord's personal bedchambers.

As Zuko walked toward her she tried to say something, but realized there was not enough moisture in her throat to form the words.

"Here," He poured her a glass of water from a pitcher on the table she had rattled earlier.

She took it from him and drank eagerly.

"How long was I asleep?" she finally managed.

"Since last night."

"And now it is..."

"Morning," Good, she had not been out for too long. She handed him back the cup, but had to grab onto his arm as a spell of dizziness overcame her. "Maybe you should sit down," he offered, She nodded and allowed him to lead her to the couch. "Do you remember what happened last night?" He asked her, his arms still hovering, ready to support her if needed again.

Nanami tried to focus on reclaiming her memory. New tears were ready to fall when she finally did recall.

"I ran," she told him, not meeting his gaze. Kito's tortured face haunted her. She had abandoned him. Was he okay? "Boshko came after me. But how did I get here?"

"You were hurt," said Zuko, "a concussion."

* * *

"I carried you here," Zuko looked over Nanami's face. He found confusion there, and sorrow. He wanted to know what had happened. Very little time had passed between his leaving the gypsy camp and his coming across Nanami in the alley. "Why were you running?" he asked, going out on a limb.

"Boshko," she said, "thinks I'm a thief." A thief? thought Zuko. That couldn't be right. He had so many questions, but he could see she needed rest.

"You need your rest," he said, his voice taking on the authoritative edge of the Fire Lord, "You should go back to bed."

"I can't stay here," she managed to protest. "You're the Fire Lord. This is your room. I'm...just a gypsy. People will..."

"It's alright," he helped her to her feet, "You're too weak." He led her back to his bed and helped her under the blankets, almost like a child. It was an odd act; but he supposed he should get used to it. It couldn't be long before he had a child of his own. He forced the thoughts away. Today, his destiny was still in his own hands.

"Thank you," Nanami said softly as he headed for the door, "Zuko." He smiled at the fact that, even though she was in the palace, she did not address him as Fire Lord.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"My Lord," one of Zuko's servants scurried to fall into step beside him. "I've readied the room, you've asked for."

Zuko could see in her eyes that there was a mischievous twinkle. Already the news that the Fire Lord was searching for a wife had spread throughout the palace staff. It came as no surprise that he had asked that the Fire Lady's bedchambers be made ready. Little did they know, however, that a noblewoman would not be taking the room. No, for now at least, a gypsy would stay there. In his mothers old quarters, she would be safe, not only from any physical harm, but from the prying, gossipy servants.

"Thank you, Lika." The servant bowed respectfully and continued on with her chores. Zuko found himself smiling as he reached to open the door to his chambers. To his surprise, the door swung open from the other direction.

Suddenly, he was staring down into Nanami's blue-green gaze. He noticed the bag on her shoulder.

"You're leaving," he said. It was not a question.

She nodded, averting her eyes. "I was hoping to catch you on my way out." Hoping to catch him on the way out? She was planning to sneak away.

"You can't leave," he protested, brows furrowing. It came out as a command. She raised a defiant eyebrow and put a hand on her hip.

"Well, I certainly can't stay here." She pushed past him.

* * *

Nanami shoved her way past the Fire Lord. She could feel his frustration as she cast him aside. She was not one to follow orders.

"Where will you go?" He stormed after her, his voice echoing through the corridor. "You have nothing."

"I'll make my own way," she tossed her braids over her shoulder, "and I never needed anything to get by before. I'm a gypsy, remember?" She kept her chin raised and refused to look at him.

"Not anymore," his words stopped her dead in her tracks, "You can't go back." Those words shouldn't have mattered. She should have kept going, but they cut like knives. He was right. Zuko knew so little about her, but he was right. Kito, Ginji, the gypsies were her whole life and know it felt like death to have to walk away from them. How could she ever explain any of this to the Fire Lord? How would he ever understand that she had to keep moving, to seek the road to fill the void in her heart. But, still, she was a wanderer with nowhere to go.

He was beside her now, "Just yesterday you were unconscious. Stay. If only for a few more days. Gather your bearings. I've readied a room. You will be safe here."

"No, Zuko!" She spun to face him."

* * *

"I can't stay here." Zuko could not believe this woman. He was offering her a life at the palace, a life of a princess, but she continued to refuse. He didn't understand. Wasn't that what women fawned over? As he stared Nanami down, however, he could see no hint of a swoon in her stern expression.

"I can't. There's," she hesitated, "there's a little boy." Zuko was taken aback. He recalled the sleeping child she had carried away from the festival. He had never suspected Nanami had been his mother.

"Your son?"

"No," she shook her her head and the wave of relief that washed over him caught Zuko off guard. "He's not my son, but I promised I would always watch over him. He needs me." He admired the strength of her devotion and Zuko understood. Then, he knew he had something better to offer her than a palace.

"I can keep him safe."

* * *

**Okay, sorry this chapter was so short, but I really liked the way it ends. Keeps ya on your toes! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I'm begging you. If you had any idea how much they help my writing...**

**P.s. Does Nanami seem like a strong person to you? I'm trying to get that across, but I'm not sure if it is working...**


	6. Allies

Into the Open Air

Part VI: Allies

Nanami and an airy tune to herself as she undid the braids in her hair. For years they had been just as much a part of her as the dark hair they bound; but, after everything Zuko had done for her, the least she could do was look like she belonged in the palace. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she took off her earrings and her bracelets. Nanami piled her bangles on the bureau and ran her fingers through her long hair made wavy by the braids. She searched through her things until she found a red ribbon. She sat it next to her gypsy jewelry, noticing the stark contrast between the many bright, gleaming bangles and the simple silk tie. It would wait there for her until morning when she would put her hair into a Fire Nation top knot.

Continuing her song, she crossed the room. Like Zuko's, the Fire Lady's bedchambers had a balcony that hung over the garden. In this room, however, Nanami could see the sun set over the ocean where she could only see mountains before. She's been staying in the palace for just over a week and had to admit that though most of the time she felt trapped and yearned to simply be out in the open air once again, she was comfortable and thankful. She was indebted to Zuko. Not only for rescuing her that night in the alley, but for what he had done for Kito. Zuko had promised he would sent scouts to gypsy camp to keep an eye on the boy and make sure he was safe. She could never repay him for that.

Hopping up onto the stone parapet, she sat and sang, drawing her knees to her chest and savoring the warm air on her face and through her hair. Kito was out there somewhere and she could breathe easier knowing she had kept her promise to Ilya. She still worried though and did not trust Boshko, but she had the peace of mind to think of other things.

Strangely, she found her thoughts always managed to drift back to Zuko. The Fire Lord was still such a stranger to her, but, he was the only person she had to trust anymore. In a strange way, they were connected. Not quite friends, but reliant on each other. Nanami hoped to know what he needed of her.

Smiling, she watched as Zuko walked into the garden. His stride was the powerful and determined walk she had come to know. Her eyes lingered on Zuko as he watched the turtleducks in the pond. Beneath his scar, his features were handsome, but his brows seemed furrowed in a constant scowl and as twilight covered the Fire Nation the gypsy girl's thoughts drifted to the Fire Lord. She yearned to know what troubled him.

Just then the Water Tribe chief trotted across the grass, Zuko looked up and seemed relieved. Nanami continued to watch as they conversed, but her smile faded as they began to argue.

* * *

"Zuko, this is crazy!" Sokka raised his arms over his head. "What is it with you and this girl?"

"I promised Nanami," growled Zuko.

"Nanami?" Sokka rolled his eyes dramatically. "Oh, great! So you two are on a first name basis with each other? Zuko, this is not smart."

"I don't need to hear it, Sokka."

"Actually, I think you do. Listen to reason. You've got a gypsy staying in the palace. You're trying to get me to babysit her kid. You do realize you're supposed to pick a suitress and not some dancer?"

"She's not just a gypsy!" barked Zuko. He clenched his teeth, forcing himself to stay calm. "I'm just trying to help."

"Hate to break it to you, but you're not exactly the helping kind."

"You sound like Katara,"

"Now there's an idea!" Sokka snapped his fingers sarcastically, "Have you talked to her about any of this? Like I said, I'm not a babysitter."

"Katara...Katara's too..." Zuko struggled for the right word to describe the waterbender. "I trust you."

"I know, I know," grumbled Sokka. "Alright, I'll do this for you."

"Thank you," they grasped forearms.

"Just," sighed Sokka as he glanced up at the window. "Don't forget about tomorrow." With that, the Water Tribe man walked away.

Zuko followed where Sokka's eyes had been and saw Nanami sitting on the balustrade. Focused out and above him, she didn't seem to see him below her. The glow of the sunset was rich on her skin and her hair, let loose, lifted on the breeze. Like a birdsong, her voice filled the air in the garden.

_"Where trick-ling stream sings lullaby_  
_There blows a lily fair_  
_The twilight gleam is in her eye_  
_The night is on her hair_  
_And like a love-sick lennan-shee_  
_She has my heart in thrall_  
_Nor life I owe nor liberty_  
_With love is lord of all_."

Zuko found himself enthralled by her song. Momentarily, his anger and frustration was forgotten as he leaned against a tree and listened, watching her from below as a welcome calm grew within him.

"_And sometimes when the beetle's horn_  
_Hath lulled the eve to sleep_  
_I steal unto her shieling lorn_  
_And thru the dooring peep._  
_There on the cricket's singing stone,_  
_She spares the bogwood fire,_  
_And hums in sad sweet undertones_  
_The song of heart's desire."_

Yet, Sokka's words clashed with the melody and Zuko was shaken from his reverie. He could not forget what would come tomorrow. Tomorrow, the suitresses would arrive. Tomorrow he would chose a wife.

* * *

"Sokka, what exactly are we doing here?"

Sokka shushed Toph as they hunkered below a boulder. We're looking for a boy. Four years old. This high. Cowlick. Hazel eyes."

Beside him, Toph groaned violently, "Ten years, Sokka! TEN YEARS!" she put a hand on her hip.

"Shhhh," he grabbed hold of her waist to pull her back behind the rock. Caught off guard, she fell back against his chest, allowing him to catch her and keep her from falling. "Besides," he whispered in her ear, "would you prefer I treat you like a blind person?"

"And have you clamoring all over me?" She peeled him off of her. "I don't think so."

She heard Sokka giggle quietly and smiled in the dark. Then, she detected something approaching them.

"Someone's coming," she said and the giggles were gone.

From the direction of the herd of zebramules came a group of gypsy women. Lagging sullenly behind them was a small child kicking his feet in the dusty road.

"I think that's him," Sokka hunkered down even further so as not to be seen. This child matched the description of Kito Zuko had given him.

"Kito!" called one of the women, "keep close. It's getting dark."

"It's him," confirmed Sokka.

When the women had passed and the boy was only feet away, Sokka let out a squaking bird noise.

"What are you _doing_?" Toph grabbed his shirt.

"Just trust me, okay? I've got a plan."

"And we all know how well those work out."

"_CAW! CAW!" _To Toph's chagrin, the boy stopped and searched for the source of the mysterious bird. Sokka cawed again and Kito crept closer to the boulder where they were hiding. Luckily, when he spotted them, the boy did not cry out.

"Who are you?" he demanded instead.

"My name's Sokka," the Water Tribe man sank to his knees, gesturing for Toph to do the same, "and this is Toph. We're friends of Nanami."

"NAMI?" his face instantly lit up.

"Yes, but you have to be quiet."

Kito put a finger to his lips and stared wide-eyed at his new allies.

* * *

**Oh, geez, I am SOOOOO sorry these last couple chapters have sucked so bad. I don't know if it comes off this way to you but they feel a little forced to me, so I hope they're not too bad. LEAVE A REVIEW LEAVE A REVIEW. The song Nanami sings is "My Lagan Love" by Celtic Women. I always picktured the Shinjiru as an Asian/Romani Gypsy/Celtic/Indian fusian kind of people. LEAVE A REVIEW! I think there might have been a hint of Tokka going on in this chap, but I don't really know. LEAVE A REVIEW! It get's better I promise! LEAVE A REVIEW! Oh, and check out my Korra fics "The Great Jaak Gatz" and "The Fighter". In my opinion, they're waaay better than this one (at least, so far). LEAVE A REVIEW! **


	7. Tea Leaves

Into the Open Air

Part 7: Tea Leaves

Zuko enjoyed the sunrise.

Some mornings, when business as Fire Lord did not pull him out of bed before dawn, he would have tea in his room and enjoy the morning. It was a tradition that had started in Ba Sing Se, when he was Li and his Uncle had ran The Jasmine Dragon. Zuko smiled remembering those peaceful days. They would wake early to open the shop in time for the breakfast rush and would have tea together as the sun rose over the awakening city.

But Iroh was gone now and Zuko still drank his morning tea. Only, now, he was alone and missed the old man's poetic company.

He sighed and raised his cup to his lips.

"I miss you," he said to the steam before taking a sip.

"Good morning," a cheery voice sang. Looking up, he saw Nanami, in a new dressing robe he had one of his servants buy for her, emerge from the hall between their rooms. Her hair was still down and her eyes were bright.

"Are you always up this early?" He asked as she walked towards him, annoyed that his peace was disturbed.

She sat opposite him, "Sunlight is a foolish thing to waste."

"Sounds like my uncle." Out of habit, he poured tea for her.

"It's what my father would always say," she sipped her tea.

"I would think gypsies prefer the night."

"Oh," she set down her cup, "no, my father had a farm a little while out of Ba Sing Se."

Zuko was surprised, "You're from the Earth Kingdom?" She nodded, grabbing a rice cake and nibbling at the edges. "And you're a firebender?" The confusion must have been obvious on his face because she began to explain.

"My father was born here, in Caldera City." Zuko could tell there was long-hidden pain behind her words. "He was a firebender and would have been drafted," she took a long pause. Zuko knew what was coming and knew that his being Fire Lord kept her from speaking. "He left the Earth Kingdom before his number came up." Her eyes met his and he nodded for her to continue.

"He went where all refugees go,"

"Ba Sing Se," Zuko finished her statement and she laughed a little. If only she knew...

"Yes. He made a new name for himself, met and married my mother. When she found out she was pregnant, they decided they didn't want to raise a child in the city, so they moved to the country."

Nanami no longer looked at Zuko and he wondered why she had so many reservations about telling this story.

"I have my mother's eyes," she looked away from her cup and he marveled at their blue-green color, "but, I'm a firebender. I'm not very strong and I never learned to fight. I guess I'm more of a lover than a fighter."

This time, Zuko looked away. "I've always been a fighter."

"You mentioned your uncle," Nanami tilted her head slightly to grab his focus. "You must have loved him."

"He was..." Zuko had trouble with expressing his emotions, but, he felt he could trust the gypsy dancer, "He was a good man."

She smiled at him, appreciating his limited openness, and he returned it.

"I still don't under stand though," he said, "how did you become a gypsy?" when he asked her this, he saw the flicker of a painful past flash across her face. He knew that expression all too well. She bit her lip and began to braid a few pieces of her hair.

"I ran away." The statement was blunt and for the hundredth time in the past week, she surprised him. "I hated farm life. It was always the same thing. Nothing new ever happened. There was a whole world of experiences just past the sunflower fields. One day, a band of traveling performers came into town. I listened to their storytellers and watched their dancers and knew that that was the life I wanted. A life of freedom. A life where I could go and do whatever I wanted. That night, I left a note on my pillowcase and snuck out the window."

"Did you ever see your parents again?"

She nodded, "We passed through my old village once, on our way to Ba Sing Se. I learned that my parents had had another baby, a boy and...that there had been a fire." Her shoulders shook in a disguised sob. "If I had been there..."

"Then you would be gone too,"

"I never saw my baby brother. I never got to tell them-"

Nanami did not have to say anymore. Zuko understood and a heavy silence fell in the space between them and the air felt as if it were gone. Running a hand through his hair, he saw tears in her eyes, but did not know what to do.

"Nanami? How many people have you told this to?" He asked, sensing the importance.

As if ashamed and guilty, she bowed her head and shook it slightly. A silent _none._

He set his hand carefully over hers where it rested in her lap, hoping it was the appropriate gesture.

They continued to drink their tea and eat breakfast in silence. It did not take long for the same peacefulness of tea on his own to return. The conversation, he realized, had been cathartic rather than awkward or stifling. With Nanami, it was almost as if his Uncle were still there. He was hesitant to call her his friend, but he was certain he could trust her and that was worth just as much as friendship if not more.

The sun shone through the window and in over their faces. It was comfortable. He wondered vaguely if marriage felt like this.

Marriage. He knew this morning had been the stuff of dreams. He downed his tea and stood.

"Where are you going?" Nanami asked.

"I have business that needs attending," He put his shaggy hair into it's top knot and pulled his official robes over his undershirt and pants.

"Okay," Zuko could feel so much in her tone of voice, but could not interpret its depth. He would ponder it later, but he was late.

* * *

**I know this chapter was really short, but I really loved it on its own. I can just picture in my head the morning light and the two of them having breakfast together. LEAVE A REVIEW! I reeaallyy want to know what you guys think? LEAVE A REVIEW! Oh, and I'm kind of stripped for intermediate scene ideas. SO, if you want to see something happen, let me know. FOR REALZ. You will get a shout out mention thing and stuff, just let me know what you want to go down. LEAVE A REVIEW! As always, thanks for reading.**


	8. Suitresses

Into the Open Air

Part VIII: Suitresses

"Fire Lord, this is Lady Zorra," Zuko held the bridge of his nose as the girl was escorted by her father into the throne room. How many of these silly girls had he seen today?

"She is a skilled dancer and writer of poetry."

"What?" asked Zuko, suddenly paying attention.

"Poetry, my lord", squeaked the girl from below him. He knew she had been staring at his scar and been caught off guard.

"No. No."

"Dance?"

"Yes. Show me." She twirled a slow, deliberate circle. Zuko relaxed in his chair. She did not dance like Nanami."That will be fine," he said, "for court functions." Every time a girl claimed to possess some kind of talent, Zuko immediately compared them to Nanami. Yes, Nanami could sing. Nanami made jewelry. He wasn't sure, but Nanami could probably ride an ostrichorse.

He stood and straightened his robes. "That will be all for today," he told his attendant.

"Sire, there are still-"

"I said enough!"

"Yessir," the other man made himself scarce.

His adviser, however, was fast on his tail.

"Fire Lord, you must choose."

"I will not!" roared Zuko.

"but," stuttered the other man, "but you must." Zuko paid him no mind and headed for the door. "What of the Fire Nation?" his adviser followed and him and Zuko stopped, spun around, and grabbed the man by the collar.

"I already agreed to this," he snarled, "and I intend to keep my word, but I will NOT choose." He released the man and made his exit.

Katara was waiting for him in the hall. She tried to reach for his arm, but he pulled it out of her reach. He wanted none of her foolish mothering today. He did not stop until he was out of the palace and out in the garden. He continued out through the small gate to one of the trees at the top of a hill on the palace grounds.

He fell to his knees beside the memorial tree. His fists were clenched as he stared out at the city below him. Tears of anger stung his eyes. So much he'd given to those people. So much. He grit his teeth. How much more did they want from him?

"Uncle," he whispered lighting a stick of incense, "I need your guidance." he forced a breath into his burning lungs, "I need you."

As if through the times, a song rose over the hill, a familiar tune. Words from the past echoed on the wind.

_"You know, Prince Zuko, destiny is a funny thing. You never know how things are going to work out." _The song grew louder and clearer as it came closer. Zuko clung to the fading words of his uncle, needing the reassurance. "But_ if you keep an open mind and an open heart, I promise you will find your own destiny someday." _Iroh's words were then gone, but the song was still there.

"_Leaves from the vine, falling so slow, like fragile tiny shells, drifting in the foam." _

Zuko turned to find where the voice was coming from. Below him, sitting on the far side of the hill and facing the sea, Nanami sat, the wind blowing her dark hair as she weaved a bracelet.

"_Little soldier boy, come marching home. And brave soldier boy, comes marching home." _

The breeze blew out the incense and the smoke seemed to smile at Zuko. The young hero sat and listened as the gypsy sang her solemn song. Everywhere she went, she carried a verse or two with her on her lips. He watched her gaze longingly out at the ocean. She seemed restless, yearning for something she could not have and mourning such a loss. In his current predicament, he knew that loss all too well.

"_Those leaves did grow, from branches overgrown, drifting slowly down, resting on the loam. Little soldier boy, taken from home, forced to fight a war that's not his own. That's not his own."_

He finally stood and walked down the hill to sit on the grass beside her. She met his eyes in welcome greeting.

"How do you know that song?" he asked her.

"A long time ago, in Ba Sing Se," she said, staring back at the ocean, "I once heard and old man sing it beneath a tree. It was so beautiful, but horribly sad." She finished the song, "_Leaves from the vine, falling so slow, like fragile tiny shells, drifting in the foam. Little soldier boys cries, 'carry me home'; and, sleeping, soldier boy is carried home."_

Zuko had only ever known one person to sing that song and with her voice, for once, he was not alone. She handed him the bracelet she had been working on. He turned it over in his hands. It was deep red with intertwined amber beads. He slipped it on his wrist beside the other once which he had not taken off and recalled what she had told him of gypsy tradition. _Give twice as much as you receive_.

"I have heard," he said, "of Kito."

Immediately, Nanami perked and her eyes grew wide. "What? Is he okay? Is he alright?"

"He's fine," Zuko said, "healthy."

"Oh my-" She threw her arms around him and Zuko had to pull her into his lap to keep from falling back from the force of it. "Thank you, thank you." He felt her lips on his cheek and smiled, wanting her to hold him a moment too long; but she pulled away.

"He misses you," Zuko's smile faded when he saw in her face that she missed the boy as well. It hit him in the face. She could not stay with him forever. He would be married soon, and she would be on her way. She could not go back to the Shinjiru and would not be able to see the boy again. His frustration returned. Why did the spirits love bringing him misery?

Nanami must have noticed his sudden shift in mood, for she reached out to cup his chin. Unlike with Katara, he let her touch him.

"Tell me," He did not have to tell her he was upset and she did not have to ask.

He shook his head. "Just..." He gave a heavy sigh and collapsed back into the grass. His arms were still around her and he wanted her to sink down with him so that he could forget all that wasn't right anymore, but she sat straight. "Everything," He looked up at her blue-green eyes and knew that, though she didn't know of his upcoming engagement, she understood his pain.

"Well," she stood and he sat back up, "let's go,"

"Go where?" His heart thundered with the excitement.

"I don't know," she helped him up, "just somewhere. You said everything was the problem, so let's leave everything behind and get away for a day. The Fire Lord can have a day off, can't he?" She flashed him her toothy, roguish grin and son he was grinning as well.

* * *

"How do you know so much about tea?" Nanami asked Zuko as he paid the merchant.

"My uncle," he laughed, "was an enthusiast. I picked up a few things from him." He cleared his throat, an in a voice mocking that of his Uncle, "Sick of tea? That's like being sick of breathing!"

"I think I would have liked him,"Nanami laughed and slipped her arm back into the crook of his.

"I know he would have like you."

As they strolled down the avenues of the marketplace. As they went, the gypsy girl pointed out different items from all over the world. Everytime she saw something of interest, she stated off on a story, a recount of one of her many adventures. It amazed him how much of the world she had seen and experienced.

"I'm a traveler," she explained when he inquired about it, "I put my feet on the ground and just go. There's a certain freedom in it. If I couldn't carry it, I didn't keep it," she smiled up at him, "I guess it's a good thing adventures don't take up any space."

Zuko knew, from the time he had spent chasing the Avatar and, later, by his side the life of someone who was always moving. But, now, after knowing Nanami and hearing her accumulated wisdoms, he knew he had never been a traveler. Time and place had always been secondary for him on his journey. He followed a path, each destination had a purpose. To the gypsy, the journey was the purpose. She did not need a path.

And it was this which amazed him.

"Let me show you something,"

"What?" he was slightly suspicious. She was much more tolerant of life's flavors than he was.

"Don't worry. Just close your eyes." She gently brought her hands to cover his eyes. She did not flinch when her fingers brushed over the rough tissue of his scar. He trusted her, though, and shut his eyes.

"Now," she whispered, "listen, smell, feel everything around you."

He did. He inhaled the exotic bouquet of the spice market and the hearty wafting of fresh bread. He heard children laughing and merchants advertising their wares. He could feel the rattle of a cart that passed by and the warmth of the breeze cooled by the spray of the fountain. With a sudden wave of enlightenment, he was aware he had been to so many places, but never truly seen any of them. It felt to him now like such a waste.

In closing his eyes, he had opened them. He opened his eyes and smiled down at the woman before him. She took his hand and he let her pull him through the bazaar, eager for all she had in store for him.

* * *

Nanami sighed happily as she sat beside Zuko on the edge of the fountain in the center square of the village. It was the same place where she had danced for him a week before. How things had changed. Nanami had missed the freedom that existed outside of the palace.

She ran her fingers over the plum-colored fabric of the scarf he had bought her and watched the market bustle around her. Looking up at him, she saw Zuko, too had calmed. He rested his weight on his hands and sat with his face toward the sun, eyes closed. The eye she could see was scarred, but as she detected the slight upturn of his lips, she could deny that he was handsome. Her eyes traced the firm square of his jawline and the skin of his lower lip. Vaguely, she wondered how it would feel to kiss him. If his lips would be soft against hers.

No.

No. She would not her thoughts wander. She would not forget who they were. He was the Fire Lord, the hero who had helped the Avatar restore peace to the world. He had regained the honor of the Fire Nation. She turned her head. His scar was a reminder of all of this and Nanami could not look at it. For she was still just a gypsy.

Nanami knew she had loved her life as a gypsy. Every day she had been free to go and do whatever she wished, yet, she knew that when the time came for her to leave the palace and continue on her way, a piece of her would stay with the Fire Lord. He had saved her life and she had told him her story. There was a bond between them. Nanami could not explain it, but it was stronger than friendship.

She redid her top knot, knowing that one day, she and Zuko would go their separate ways. She noticed, as she had during most of their after noon, a wicked glare from the seamstress who worked across the street from the fountain. She had gotten the same hateful, disgusted stare from several others this afternoon. Again, she fixed her top knot.

Zuko's hand covered both of hers, holding them secure in his lap.

"Stop," he said, "you've been fidgeting constantly for twenty minutes. What's going on?"

"It's the way they look at me. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be here with you." She pulled her hands from his grasp and wrapped her arms around herself. Never before had she felt so ashamed of her dancer's body.

"You are a guest of the Fire Lord." _But they think I'm your courtesan, _she thought.

"Yeah, but I'm also a gypsy, a wanderer, a vagabond."

"Well, I'm glad you're here." She could tell in the way he said this, that there was more

"Zuko," she demanded, "what aren't you telling me?"

She heard him sigh as he took her hands once again. "I'm sorry, Nanami. I haven't been completely honest with you." Her eyes searched his, confused. "They look at you...they look at you like that because I'm engaged."

"Engaged?!" Zuko nodded and Nanami felt an angry heat rise within her. She forced her voice to stay calm. Hadn't she known that the wonderful easiness she had felt with him today would never last?

"Technically, I am supposed to chose a bride from the suitresses the council presents. I met with them this morning." Her mind drifted back to their morning tea. She remembered Zuko's flustered state as he had left in a rush. So this was why... "I should have told you," he interrupted her thoughts, "but," she could see he was struggling over his words, "the last few days have just been-"

She stopped him, perhaps, only because she did not want to hear any more.

"It's okay. I understand," She spoke calmly, but inside she was screaming.

"Thank you," this time, his words told her his engagement was also his burden and her heart immediately rose from her stomach. She chastised the silly organ for thinking it had any hope.

* * *

******Tell me, are you guys opposed to a couple of M-rated scenes? They would still be tasteful and have a purpose to the plot (not just smutty smut), but there would be a lot less clothing involved. PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

* * *

**Alright, sorry this took so long to update. I had a 20 pg paper due and fanfic fell behind. It did give me time to concoct some real goodies for this story though. LEAVE A REVIEW! AAAAAND as always, let me know what you think of the most recent chapter. LEAVE A REVIEW! Probably more up tonight or tomorrow. MUCH LOVE!**


	9. Chosen

Into the Open Air

Part IX: Chosen

"It looks really good on you," chuckled Zuko from where he was leaning against the garden wall and watching Nanami dance. He loved the way she moved. Her motions were fun and light like the stars above them all while being hot and sultry like the fire that illuminated her. She didn't even need music.

"You think?" She twirled. Around her waist, she had tied the violet scarf he had bought for her on their outing a few days prior.

Things had changed between them since that day by the fountain. Zuko wasn't sure if it was for better or worse. She knew, now, and there was no pretending that her days in the palace were limited. He knew she worried, for, when the day came, she would have no way to watch over Kito. He worried too, because of the life that awaited him. On the other hand, they had come to a sort of understanding. They would enjoy the little time they had left before the ties of their friendship were cut. So, Zuko smiled, as he had done more in the past two weeks than he had since he was a teenager. He smiled and watched the fire-lit gypsy dance barefoot in the garden.

"Dance with me, Fire Lord!" She called to him with a giggle.

"I don't dance," he told her squarely, crossing his arms.

Nanami was having none of it. She sidled up to him and managed to grab one of his hands. Her strength caught him off guard as she yanked him into the fire's glow. Zuko was far from graceful or coordinated, in combat yes, but as a dancer, no. So, he followed along, offering a hand, stepping one way in an awkward almost-dance.

"What?" demanded Zuko, when Nanami started laughing at him.

"Like a turtleduck."

Zuko felt his cheeks grow hot. But, he would not let her have the upper hand in this. With fierce determination, he grabbed hold of her waist and with typical firebending motions amended for dance, he led her around the garden. She caught on quickly and soon, they were spinning together. Their laughter seemed to fill the air like the light of the lanterns and it traveled to the stars above their heads. Nanami spun out and away from him. Zuko, losing himself in the wild colors of her skirt, pulled her back into his arms.

Flush against his chest, he could feel her breathing heavily with the exhilaration of it all and with her wrists in his hands he could feel her pulse running away. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, "Still a turtleduck?"

She raised her chin, bringing her mouth closer to his, his head dipped and tilted in response.

"No," she breathed, eyes closing. Zuko let his own eyes drift shut. They were so close, foreheads touching.

Then she turned away from him. Bowing her head and backing away, she left his arms and over her shoulder, Zuko saw one of the squires.

"What is it?" he snapped. He could feel Nanami flinch beside him.

"My Lord, the Council requests your presence.

"Now?"

"They say it is urgent."

Zuko sighed. "I'm on my way." Before leaving, he looked down at Nanami. "I'm sorry,"

"Duty calls," she was smiling, but her voice was rife with disappointment.

* * *

Zuko burst into the council room. Everyone stood at his entrance.

"What is so urgent that-OOPMH!" A pair of thin arms secured themselves around his neck.

"ZUKO!"

"Ty Lee!" He pried her off of him. It was Ty Lee, in her full warrior garb. Looking around, Zuko saw two other Kyoshi Warriors. The first approached him.

"Zuko,"

"Hello, Suki," Thankfully, she did not throw herself on him, bowing slightly instead and moved aside.

Zuko looked past her to the third warrior. She seemed so familiar. Behind the paint, however, it was hard for him to decipher where he had seen the same strong chin and smooth features.

"Lana?"

She nodded. "Hello, Zuko," she said, addressing him by name.

"You're a-"

"Kyoshi Warrior," she looked down at her green robes, "yeah. After my father died and the war was over, I knew I could be much more use as a warrior than a General's daughter or diplomat's wife." She smiled weakly and laughed a little, as if there was some sort of irony only she was aware of. Lana was the daughter of Zuko's once enemy General Zhao. He had never known her very well, but as children they had been acquaintances.

"What are they doing here?" Zuko asked the head councilman.

"Well, my lord," he stood, "you said you would not choose a bride, so, the council has selected one for you." _No, _he wanted to yell at them. He could still feel the anticipation of his gut from his closeness to Nanami in the garden, and here they had chosen him a wife. _  
_

"You?" He stared at Lana, astonished.

"I am of proper age and social standing. And...it is my duty to present myself as a suitress for the Fire Lord." Lana stepped forward and kept her head bowed, he could see her heart was not in her proclamation. Zuko opened his mouth to protest, thinking of and Nanami. One of the councilmen cut him off.

"Because Lady Lana is the daughter of the late General Zhao, she will prove an excellent continuation of the royal bloodline," Zuko grimaced, they were using her like a broodmare and he was the sire of the next generation of firebending warlords.

"Also," offered one of the other council members, "as she is now a Kyoshi Warrior, her alliance with the Earth Kingdom and the legacy of the Avatar makes her an even stronger candidate," Like Pai Sho, Zuko thought to himself, he and Lana were simply pieces in their politcal game.

"I am the best choice," said Lana, meeting his eyes with a sad and empty stare, "for the Fire Nation."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is super short, but this just felt like a really good place to cut it off. I've got more coming, so stay tuned! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Thanks!**


	10. Proposal

Into the Open Air

Part X: Proposal

Zuko panted as he sheathed his dao blades. He had pushed himself harder than usual, his pent up emotion fueling his bending and the fury behind his swordsmanship. Frustrated, and tired but not quite spent, Zuko sat on the stone floor of the courtyard. He put his head in his hands.

So he would marry Lana. It made sense, perfect sense actually. The Council had been correct, she was the perfect choice for the Fire Nation...but not for Zuko. He knew Lana and knew he should be thankful that he was not forced to marry a stranger, but he did not love her.

Suddenly, the trail of a green kimono was at his feet.

"Still moping, I see."

"Lana," Zuko tilted his head so that he could see her. She stood solidly with her arms crossed. Though she wore no makeup, she was dressed in her full Kyoshi uniform. It was clear how much she had changed. When he had known Lana as a girl, she had been meek and silent, repressed by her father's shadow. Squinting into the sunlight, he saw that the sleek curtain of hair she would hide behind had been cut short and her chin was raised. She was not the same girl. She was stronger.

"You're different," he said as she sat next to him, eyeing the katana she carried.

"Not really. With the warriors, I can finally be myself."

"I'm sorry," Zuko apologized. He hated that he was taking that from her.

"It's not your fault," she said. "Sometimes, we have to make sacrifices to do what is right." Zuko wondered if this was even right. Lana may be Zhao's daughter, but she didn't belong in the Fire Nation anymore. The council said she would be the perfect Fire Lady, but that was not her path.

"I'm still sorry," he said.

"Yeah," He watched as Lana unwound a tiny golden chain from around the hilt of her sword. Attached was a small trinket, like a locket. She held it tightly in her palm and closed her eyes. Zuko wondered who the man was who had given it to her, where he was now. "Me too."

Zuko clenched his fists and grit his teeth. He was tired of letting others control his destiny. He would be the play thing of politics, but he would not drag her into this. He was the Fire Lord for Agni's sake!

"The Warriors' ship is waiting at the docks," said Zuko quietly, "it will leave soon."

"I know," Lana pursed her lips, holding back tears.

"If you hurry, you will still be able to catch it."

* * *

"Aya," Nanami asked the servant woman who brought their tea every morning, "have you seen Zuko this morning?"

"No," the older woman poured tea for the gypsy, "but he often wakes early to train. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Thank you, but no. This is something I have to discuss with him myself."

"Yes, milady." Aya gave a slight bow and set out a plate of rice cakes and plums. Nanami watched her, made uncomfortable by being waited on.

"Nanami is fine. Please," she motioned to the cushion opposite her, "Aya, there's enough for two here, why don't you join me?"

"Oh," she said, wiping her hands on her apron and smoothing back the wispy gray hairs that had escaped from her top knot, "I couldn't."

Nanami grinned up at her, "If the Fire Lord can have a gypsy at his table, then you are certainly welcome." Grateful, the woman took the offered seat.

"So the rumors are true." Aya sipped from her cup, "The Fire lord is entertaining a gypsy."

"I wouldn't say that," Nanami blushed. "He saved my life. I owe him everything." She traced the rim of her cup with her fingertips.

"I have worked in the palace for many years," Aya said as she set down her cup, "and have watched Zuko grow from the young Prince he was to the man he is today. His life has been very troubled, but he has a good heart." Her wrinkled eyes extended her smile, "And I've seen more of that good man during your stay than I have in many years."

"I don't know what to say."

"It doesn't matter, but it's not me you have to tell." She stood. "Thank you, for the tea, milady." With a curt bow, Aya left Nanami alone.

Nanami sat, finishing her tea and thinking in the early morning silence. what had Aya meant? What was she supposed to tell Zuko? She realized then that it didn't matter, but every moment she wasted the sun grew higher in the sky. Standing, she rushed into her room to dress. She threw on a tunic, not caring about the mass of thick hair that was left unbound or the bare feet she usually forced into shoes.

She ran out of the bedchambers and down the corridor. Nanami wasn't sure where the training grounds were, but she knew she had to get there.

Eventually, she did find the training grounds. And Zuko was there! But, she came to a halt, he was not alone.

Beside the Fire Lord sat a woman in the green robes and armor of a Kyoshi Warrior. The two were speaking in hushed tones, their faces close as if sharing some kind of secret. Nanami continued to watch as they spoke. Zuko said something that lit the woman's face. With a happy shout, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek before rising and sprinting away.

Nanami wanted to run. She wanted to turn on her heel and feel her feet fly over the ground. She wanted to run and leave the palace behind. Zuko had chosen and she could not stay.

But she could not bring her feet to move.

* * *

Grinning wildly as he watched Lana run toward the docks, Zuko stood. He had a plan. He only had to find Nanami.

He did not have to go far because when he turned, his eyes met those of the gypsy. She stood on the edge of the training field, hair loose and feet bare. His grin melted when he came close enough to see the pain in her eyes.

"Nanami," he called to her softly.

"No," she said, wrapping her arms around her shoulder, "No. I know. I understand." Zuko reached for her arm, she moved out of his reach. He tried again and got the same response. He did not try a third time and she backed away from him.

"Nanami, wait, you _don't _understand." He followed her as she sped back the way she had come. "Nanami!"

Soon, they were back in his bedchambers.

"Stop, Zuko. You don't have to say anything. You've made your choice. You kept your word. I will leave." She turned her back to him.

With great trepidation, he took a step in her direction, then another until he was directly behind her.

"I have chosen," he said to her, "but she has to agree."

Nanami turned and looked up at him, "Hasn't she?"

He shook his head. "I haven't asked her." Nanami was silent, so he went on, taking one of her hands. "Marry me?"

* * *

**AH! This was a perfect place to break the chapters. Keep y'all hungry for more. *evil laugh* Don't worry, this story is FAAAAR from over! LEAVE A REVIEW! Did you guys like Lana? You won't see any of her anymore, but I enjoyed writing her, for such a small character she had a heck of a back story. LEAVE A REVIEW! Also, check out my Korra fics "The Great Jaak Gatz" and "The Fighter" They are both kind of on hold while I write this, but I WILL finish them. And, if you're into Star Wars, try "Black and White". Okay, enough shameless self-promotion. LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	11. Engagement

Into the Open Air

Part XI: Engagement

"Marry me?"

As the question left his lips, Zuko did not know what to expect; but when Nanami refused to face him, he knew that had not been it. She gathered the bag she had slung over her shoulder when he found her and began to fill it with the few possessions she had.

"The Council would never allow it," she said, slipping a row of bangles over her hand and onto her wrist. After the War, the council had been created to check the powers of the Fire Nation Monarch and protect the interest of its citizens. They did not, however, have the power to undermine the Fire Lord's absolute authority. And there were no laws which required the Fire Lady to be of noble blood.

"No. The council would not approve, but it is not their decision to make."

Nanami groaned and threw her bag on the ground, deflating as she sat on the bed. Her brows knotted and she let out a long wavering breath. Finally, her eyes met his.

"What about love?"

* * *

"What about love? I'm not asking you to love me, Nanami," Zuko kneeled beside the bed. "I'm asking you to trust me." He reached out and took a lock of her hair between his fingers. Dropping the silky curl, he rose and took the seat beside her, putting a hand on her arm. The gentleness of the hot-blooded man's gesture and the sincerity in his amber eyes left her in awe. In the end, however, it was his eyes which affirmed her faith in him.

"I do trust you," For a moment, the gypsy thought of where her life had taken her. Three weeks ago she had been in the Water Tribe. This night, she was offered the hand of the Fire Lord. He could give her so many things. Safety. He could help her keep Kito safe.

"You have to take me with you," she said and Zuko's eyes widened. "When you travel you have to promise to take me with you." He opened his mouth to speak, but she silenced him with a finger on his lips, "And I will not lie to you. I will play this part, but when we are alone, things must be just as they are right now. I trust you, Zuko; so, please, don't change that."

"Does this mean?"

"Yes, I will marry you."

He took hold of her shoulders and, with an expression of gratitute, pulled her towards him. "Thank you," he whispers before pressing his lips to her hair.

Nanami can only nod because she is fighting the tears. Against his chest, she inhales his warm clean scent and it gives her enough comfort to close her eyes and let the tears fall. Thankfully, he doesn't stay much longer. After she heared the door close behind him, she waited several long moments. Once she was sure that he had had the time to walk away and would not hear her, she collapsed and buried her face in the pillows.

This was to be her life. Gone were days of wandering. Gone were the stories and music and fireside dancing. She could still hear Ginji's erhu singing with a pan flute and tambourine. The music called to here. For the first time in her life, she let it play and did not follow it. She did not sing. She did not dance.

She had not wanted Zuko to marry a woman he did not love, even more so that it was her. She could put all of her faith in the Fire Lord, but she could not say that she loved him. Not long ago, they were strangers. Now, they were engaged. And her freedom had been her dowry.

* * *

Zuko listened and leaned against the door. From the bedroom he heard tiny muffled sobs.

* * *

The next morning, Zuko said nothing as Nanami quietly emerged from her room. She sat as she always did across from him. Her eyes were red from crying, but Zuko did not address this, preferring to give her the peace of mind in knowing that he had not known she had cried. When she took a sip from her cup of tea, he spoke.

"Are you," he began, "are you okay?" She nodded. "I mean with this."

"I agreed to this, Zuko. You don't have to convince me." Her tone bit him slightly.

He slammed his cup down, "Spirits, Nanami, I'm just trying to make it easier, make sure you understand."

"Make it easier? Know that I understand perfectly well. I understand that I'm supposed to give up everything I know and love to be Fire Lady. I understand what comes with marrying the Fire Lord."

"Do you?" he tried to keep his voice sincere. Zuko truly was trying to be sure she understood.

"I am to bring you an heir,"

So, she did understand. Marriage was one thing, not much more than a piece of paper and a big party. Nanami, however, was expected to be the mother of his children. That role crossed boundaries. Embarassingly, he had to force from his mind the image of Nanami in his bed, eyes closed and hair splayed, crying his name as he kissed the soft lines of her collarbones. He owed her more respect than that.

"I will alert the council today of our decision." He stressed that it was _their _decision, not his. He wanted her to be his partner, not merely his wife

* * *

The council had their reservations about Zuko marrying the gypsy girl. Well, they had tried to forbid it.

Zuko smiled to himself as he pictured them, at that very moment, pouring over the law scrolls in the library, searching desperately for a loophole.

"What are you smiling at?" Nanami asked by his side.

"I'll tell you later," he whispered back, taking her hand. Whether out of habbit, instinct, or showmanship, she intertwined his fingers in his. It pleased him, that Nanami had settled into her role as his betrothed. Their altercation over tea several mornings ago had passed and she seemed to have dealt with her strife, or kept it hidden from him.

"My lord," said the wedding planner. Zuko hated that she found the best moments to interrupt. "Your attention would be most appreciated."

"I'm sorry," Zuko faked abashment. How was he expected to care about table settings? So what if the United Forces general did not get along with the Fire Nation Admiral? If they sat at the same table, at least their agni ki would be entertaining over dessert.

He chuckled to himself again, warranting a scowl from both the wedding planner and Nanami. But he could see through the gypsy's and knew she would prefer to be in on his joke than listening to the wolfbat with her place cards.

Zuko cleared his throat trying to be cooperative. "Is the wedding party table set?" His friends were all he truly found important. The Fire Nation needed the diplomats there, but Zuko really only needed them.

"Well, no."

"No?" Now, she had his complete and undivided attention.

"Mistress Nanami has not chosen her attendants." Zuko could taste the disdain in the wedding planner's voice. It bristled his hackles that Nanami was still not treated with the due respect of the future Fire Lady.

"I don't have..." started Nanami, at a loss. Of course, she had no bridesmaids, no one to give her away.

"Master Katara," said Zuko, "will stand is as Maid of Honor. And Chief Bei Fong will walk with Nanami down the aisle."

The wedding planner raised a thin eyebrow in suspicion but made not of the arrangement anyway. "Alright now that that is settled, we can move on to the Earth Kingdom delegates,"

"Thank you," Nanami whispered in his ear.

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" asked Nanami behind her fake smile.

"Of course it is. We have to show the people we care enough to introduce them to their New Fire Lady." All the while the two smiled and waved down from the sedan chair that was carried through the parade announcing the engagement of the Fire Lord.

"When do they start throwing the rotten vegetables?" she asked and Zuko laughed, when he turned to her, however, he saw she was not paying attention to him. He followed her gaze. Below them, a small girl was trying to catch the confetti that fell around her. She spun and skipped, reaching tiny chubby hands for the floating bits of colorful paper. Zuko knew Nanami missed Kito and it had been several days since he had been last briefed by Sokka.

"Don't worry." But Nanami did worry, her faced morphed to absolute horror as a group of older boys sped past, laughing, they did not see the younger child and knocked her spinning out into the street. Moments away from her were the stomping, clawed feet of the ostrich horses that led the royal procession.

"STOP!" shouted Zuko as Nanami leapt gracefully from the sedan chair. He watched her weave lithely through the crowd before disappearing. He jumped down as well. In the confusion, he lost her, but heard the high-pitched wail of an ostrichhorse and the scream of a nearby woman. His heart thundered in his chest. As he neared the edge of the street, the crowd grew silent, worrying him. He made out the whispers of the pedestrians as he passed.

"Is she alright?"

"What happened?"

"She must have startled them."

"Stand back!" he cried, trying to push his way through. When he reached the edge of the street, Nanami was lying on the ground, huddled around the tiny child. His heart froze in the brief moment before she stood up, holding the frightened, but unharmed girl.

Zuko sighed in relief, his knees going weak, and the crowd erupted into cheers. Nanami handed the girl back to her mother and searched for Zuko in the crowd. Their eyes met and they ran towards each other. He trapped her in his arms, burying his face in her hair, overjoyed that she was safe.

* * *

"It seems," said the head councilman later that evening, "that her little stunt this afternoon in the square raised quite an uproar with the common people of the Fire Nation." He spun to stare at Zuko. "They were immensely pleased."

As it turns out, much to Zuko's surprise, the commoners of the Fire Nation were full-heartily behind the union of their ruler to Nanami. He sat smugly before the council with his arms crossed. The council wanted their political game piece, and now they had it.

"Never before has the Fire Nation experienced such domestic unity," concluded one of the council members.

"Then, excuse me council men, but I believe there really was no purpose behind this meeting." He stood, not waiting for the session to adjourn.

He walked calmly until he was several yards away from the meeting room before breaking in a run back to his quarters. He flew, feeling confident and proud.

"Nanami!" he called her name when he had closed the door.

The room was quiet save for a song.

Nanami sat on the balustrade, as she often did, and sang as she looked over the mountains and brushed her hair. He approached her and rested his shoulder against the frame of the way to the balcony.

"What did the council have to say?" she asked. He could tell she meant to ask how upset they were with her.

"They are actually, very, very satisfied." She stared at him in disbelief. "It's true. When you saved that girl in the village today, the people saw you as a hero."

She laughed as he approached her, "So, it's alright that I'm a vagabond?"

Zuko grinned, "perfect." And Nanami kept on singing.

"_I had done wrong you built your tower_  
_But call me home and I will build a throne_  
_And wash my eyes out never again_

_But love the one you hold_  
_And I will be your gold_  
_To have and to hold_  
_A lover of the light"_

* * *

**YAY For sudden inspiration and a sick day! I like this happier side of Zuko. Could he be falling in love? LEAVE A REVIEW! By the way, did you know that each song Nanami sings has a significance to the plot of the story? Oh, yes! :D LEAVE A REVIEW! I don't know if I want to include the wedding ceremony, honestly because I hate writing them. I'll probably do what I did for the "Literature Juxtaposition" and just start and end it. WARNING: M SCENES ARE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! LEAVE A REVIEW LEAVE A REVIEW! What did you think of this chapter?**


	12. Consummation

Into the Open Air

Part XII: Consummation

"Boshko?" Ginji watched at the Shinjiru prince strode angrily through camp. His heart fell when he saw Kito walked despondently behind his father, head down, not daring to speak. "Kito," he called to the boy, pulling him into his lap. He tickled the four year-old's belly, illiciting a much needed laugh.

"Tell me, Kito," the old gypsy set the boy on his knee, "what has your father so angry?"

The little boy smiled, he was missing a tooth, just like the old man. What he said shocked Ginji.

"Nanami!" he whispered in his ear, laughing wildly.

"Nanami? You saw her?"

"Yes! Yes!" He bounced excitedly. "She was in a parade! With the man with the scar!"

Ginji pieced it together. He had heard the Fire Lord was engaged, never would he had suspected Nanami would be by his side. Vaguely, he remembered the man in the Blue Spirit mask who had come to see Nanami dance that night. Of course! The Fire Lord's scar would have easily been recognized. No, he told himself. Could it be? He smiled, his heart going out to the young dancer. He said a silent prayer to the Spirits as well, hoping the wind would carry it to her, for now that Boshko knew of her fate, his revenge wold not be so easily sated.

* * *

On the eve of their wedding day, Zuko and Nanami sat on the sofa, listening to the wind that blew through the open window. She turned to him, like the day at the fountain, he was totally relaxed. His arm was draped on the back of the couch, his head was back, his shaggy hair down and his eyes closed. She pushed a few shaggy locks behind his ear, exposing his scar, again wondering how it would feel to be kissed by the Fire Lord.

"Zuko,"

"Mmm?"

"I need you to promise me one more thing, before we get married." His eyes opened and he tiled his head towards her. "Promise you will not kiss me."

"What?" He sat up straight.

"I don't want to be kissed for this charade."

He set his head back again and closed his eyes. This time, his state was one of defeat rather than relaxation. Nanami found his reaction curious.

"I promise."

* * *

Zuko stared out over the water as the boat docked at Ember Island.

He had kept his promise. Through the entirety of their wedding reception, Zuko had not kissed Nanami. He sighed, unable to picture a honeymooon of the same. He felt Nanami wrap her hand around his.

"We're here," he said. Her hair was still in its elaborate top knot from the ceremony, but she was out of her dress. He preferred her like that, in her own clothes. The dress had only been a formality of their agreement, a costume in their performance.

They stepped onto the dock and Zuko grabbed their luggage.

"What? No servants?"

"No," said Zuko, "I thought you would like it this way." He caught her smile in the moonlight. He had been right.

Together, they walked up the path to the Ember Island beach house. Once inside, Zuko set down the bags and lit several lanterns and candles throughout the house. When he came back to her, Nanami was standing in the living area, looking nervous. Honestly, he was also frightened.

"Would you like a bath?" he asked. She nodded and followed him to the master bedroom.

* * *

Nanami ran her hand over the sheets of the bed, apprehensive of the night to come, of the consummation of their marriage. She could hear Zuko running the water from the bathroom and was grateful for the moment to breathe. After a moment, she felt him rest his hands on her shoulder and knew that he too was made anxious by the bed. Leaving him in peace, she went into the bathroom.

Settling into the hot water, Nanami sighed. It had been a long day, too long. She had been awoken early for beautification which she found entirely unnecessary. Nanami thought her hair was the most beautiful when it was allowed to flow freely down her back , but, the Fire Nation royalty wore top knots and she complied.

She was one of them now. Officially, Fire Nation. At least she looked the part.

Strange; she still felt like a gypsy. She let loose her hair and dipped beneath the surface.

After bathing, she toweled off and chose to forgo dressing in exchange for the luxurious red silk robe Zuko had left out for her.

Back in the bedroom, Zuko was standing straight-backed with his hands clasped behind his back. He was shirtless and for a moment more she let him stand, watching is muscled back and shoulders rise and fall with a sigh. She would be lying if she were to say she had never found her husband handsome; and, when she walked up to him, she let her hand trail up his back . He turned to stare down at her with a tender gaze and she raised a hand to cup his cheek. They both knew what was to come.

* * *

She started to undo the tie of her robe. Zuko stopped her.

"Let me,"

Gently, he pushed her long hair back behind her shoulder then traced the edge of the red silk at her neck to her lapel then to the tie, undoing it all slowly. The material lay on her body, exposing the pale skin between her breasts and her navel. He noticed her apprehension and wished he could kiss away her doubts. Then he remembered his promise not to kiss her and settled for running his tongue over his lips.

Slowly, he ran his fingers over the ridge of her collar bone, slipping them underneath the robe and pushing the material off of her shoulder. She shivered once as the robe fell to the floor and she was bare to him.

Nanami was too proud to be abashed and stood straight. Her curves were clear. Her breasts. Her hipbones. The lean musculature of her dancer's body. Zuko felt his arousal grow and was made aware of his duty. As gracefully as possible, he undressed and stood awkward before her.

"Perhaps we should-" Nanami sat on the bed, laying back so that her head was on the pillow. She stared at the ceiling. Zuko climbed on the bed, not knowing where to start. Kissing was forbidden.

"Turn over," With sudden inspiration, he used his bending to heat his hands and began to massage her shoulder blades, using the heat to loosen her muscles. He let his hands roam across the curve of her back to the dimples at the base of her spine. He pressed hard, using the pressure to work out any knots. Once, he even detected a slight moan and it lit a fire in his belly. He stopped and tried to regain his head, breathing deeply. He closed his eyes and heard Nanami turn onto her back below him. He knew she wanted to be done with it all so he climbed atop her.

"Zuko...wait," she looked up at him, her eyes slightly fearful, "I've never..."

"I'm so sorry," he sat up, wishing things were different.

"No," to his amazement, she pulled him back to her, "it's okay. I just though, since we're doing this, you should know." He was still sorry. Sorry that her first experience with love making had to be this one, that he would hurt her.

"The first time," he tells her, "will hurt, but just that once."

"I know," she gave him half of a sad smile. "I'm just glad it's you." Her confession caught him off-guard and he considered kissing her, but her next sentiment stopped such thoughts, "someone I trust." Trust, he had to remind himself, not love. Trust.

He just nodded in reply. "It will be easier if you spread your legs." She did and closed her eyes, then he was on top of her again.

He entered her slowly, watching for discomfort on her face. And he found it. She gasped and stiffened when he was fully sheathed within her. Her cry of pain burnt him like a hot iron. He pressed his cheek to her hair, whispering soft nothings. For a long moment, he just rested there, not moving, allowing her to adjust to his presence. Finally, she took a deep breath and he took it as a sign to proceed.

* * *

Zuko began to move and Nanami wrapped one arm around his neck, needing the stimulus to counteract the pain between her legs. Her other hand clenched the sheets. As he continued, however, she noticed the gentleness of his motions. He was trying to gauge her pain, adjusting his pace when it became too much. The care he took with her allowed her to relax.

she tried to focus on the feeling of him and found that every thrust brought pleasure as well as pain. She held onto the pleasure as if to make it stretch out and blur the pain. She tried to focus on his warmth, on Zuko's breathing. When she opened her eyes to look for his, however, his were closed. She wished he would look at her.

Then, Zuko shuddered with his climax and collapsed atop her. She let him lie there and she found herself taking secret solace in the scent of his skin. He rolled over and she felt something hot trickle down her leg and reached for her thigh. Her fingers came back red.

She turned her head to see him studying her. "I'm bleeding," was all she said, too shocked for any emotion. Zuko said a silent curse and jumped from the bed. She stayed, looking at her blood on her hand. Before she had anytime to register that he was gone, Zuko was bag with a hot rag. Nanami didn't move.

"I didn't want to get it on the sheets,"

"They're just sheets." First he wiped her hand then held it between her legs to stop the bleeding. The cloth was warm and the pressure of his hand was nice, not arousing, but nice. He cleaned her and she wondered if she would conceive from the coupling. It was hard for her to believe that such an experience could create life.

* * *

Zuko cursed himself as he rinsed the bloody rag. He knew that she had not been ready for him, that he could have made it less painful; but the peculiarity of their relationship had made foreplay impossible. He couldn't even kiss her for Agni's sake!

After cleaning himself up as well, he returned to the bedroom. She was laying on her side now, facing away from him. The red sheets rested in the curve of her hip and he pulled them up to her shoulder, letting his hand linger a moment before turning away.

"Would you stay?" her voice was incredibly small.

Finding his voice stolen from him, he crossed to his side of the bed and slipped under the sheets. Facing her, he found that her eyes were wide open, but eerily blank. He reached for her shoulder to ask if she was alright, but she began to cry and he pulled his hand away.

Then she curled herself against his chest. Though not entirely, his guilt is sated by the fact that she was taking comfort in him. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing tightly as she sobbed, tearing up himself.

Eventually, she must have tired herself out, because the sobs stopped and when he peered down at her, she was asleep. Breaking his promise, he kissed her forehead and let sleep claim him.

* * *

**For those of you who want to see the wedding: I will either be posting a revision of this chapter to include more, OR I will be posting an afterward of "deleted scenes" because there's a lot of stuff that is really great and fluffy, but, unfortunately doesn't make the final cut into the finished plot line. STAY TUNED FOR THAT! Also, because I SUCK at writing weddings what do you guys want to see in it? Like I am here to serve it to you on a platter. If you can think of it I will write it! **

* * *

**Sooo what do you think? I've never written such an explicit "love scene" before. Was it okay? Was it creepy? Am I being a total prude? FEEDBACK, PEOPLE, I NEED FEEDBACK! LEAVE A REVIEW! Also, does it seemed kind of rushed at the beginning? I REALLY did not want to write the wedding ceremony, they're always the same ol same ol' and really the focus of this chapter is not supposed to be oohing and awing at the lovely couple, it's supposed to be about the baby making because it breaks the wall between Zuko and Nanami and takes their relationship to a whole new level. So, I'm afriad a wedding would just be more whiny Zuko. Okay, I'm done ranting. LEAVE A REVIEW! Fans of Zunami? Nuko? Are really going to like the next chap! LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	13. Ember Island Players

Into the Open Air

Part XII: The Ember Island Players

Nanami opened her eyes to find the bedroom alight with the sun's natural morning glow. She rolled over and ran a hand through her hair.

She and Zuko...

Immediately, she pushed back the sheets and uncovered herself. Looking down at her belly. Still flat.

Well, of course, she laughed at herself. Even if, after the previous night, she had become pregnant, she certainly wouldn't show it. Still scoffing, she got out of bed and put on her discarded robe. As she did so, a breeze swept into the room and blew over her shoulder. Nanami looked out the window at the beach. So preoccupied had she been the night before, she had not even taken a moment to notice how beautiful the white sand was. And that was very unlike her.

Smiling slightly, and unsure why, she went to find her husband.

What a strange sentiment, she thought to herself as she roamed the halls. She was married now and Zuko was her husband.

She found him in the kitchen, standing shirtless over a pot of tea. She stood in the door frame, watching him meticulously spoon out tea leaves. His face was so serious. Even when he was making tea. He turned to put the kettle on the stove and noticed her standing there. She wasn't sure how much pain he had seen in her eyes last night, but it could not be anything compared to the tortured guilt she saw in his.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as she sat and crossed her legs on the counter.

"Sore," she told him, noticing him drop his head. It pained her to see him so torn up, "but, okay."

"Tea?"

"Love some," she continued to watch him from her perch on the counter top as he poured water into their cups and handed one to her. He nodded and leaned back against the counter where she sat. He did not speak again.

"Thank you," she said after a while of silence, "for staying with me. I didn't want to be alone last night." Again, only a nod from Zuko. His eyes shut and his brows furrowed. Hopping off the counter, she stood before him, craning her neck so that he would meet her eyes, laying a hand on his arm.

"We will try again," he said, "when you have healed."

Nanami suddenly remembered why she was even here with him at all. Her duty was to have his children. But Zuko's despondency touched her heart. She pulled away from him, but cried out in surprise when he locked a hand around her wrist and crushed her to him. She held him close, held him tightly, knowing that he simply needed to know that she was there.

"I never want to hurt you again," his words were little more than a whisper.

* * *

"Circumstances aside," said Nanami two days later, raising a hand to block the sun as she smiled at Zuko, "this is actually pretty great."

Zuko didn't understand how she was taking everything so well. Despite the circumstances, Nanami was right, he was having a nice time, but the circumstances could not be ignored. Under their circumstances he had taken everything from her.

"Let's go swimming," she suggested.

"Swimming?" he stared at her incredulously.

"Yes, there's a whole ocean ten feet away from us, why would we sit here and bake ourselves." She was already standing, her hands on her hips and staring down at him. "Fine," she pulled off her sarong, exposing her bathing suit-clad curves, "but there is a beautiful woman waiting for you out there," she shimmied away from him sarcastically.

Zuko couldn't resist a smile and followed Nanami into the water.

"Alright," he said when he had caught up to her and was thigh-deep in water, "I'm here."

She flashed him her roguish grin, "Let's go deeper." And they did.

Diving in and out of the crystal clear surf, splashing each other like fools, Zuko and Nanami wore themselves out in the water. At one point, they reached the edge of a drop off and Nanami slipped beneath the surface. Zuko grabbed her and had no qualms with letting her stay attached to him. He wrapped her arm around his neck and she let her head loll lazily on his shoulder.

"Do you regret it?" he asked her, voicing the question that had been burning his mind.

"Regret what?"

"Agreeing to this. Marrying me."

She seemed to think about her answer for a moment. "I always wanted adventure," she said, "to see the world, do something dangerous," her fingers toyed with a shaggy wet lock of hair. "This is, in its own peculiar way, an adventure. So, no. I do not regret marrying you."

So relieved was he that he could have kissed her. Instead, he was caught off guard as a particularly ornery wave crashed into them, sweeping them under the current and depositing them on the shore. When they surfaced, Nanami was sprawled across his chest. Laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny," Zuko said, rising to his elbows and spitting out salt water.

She flung a piece of seaweed off his shoulder and he pulled a soggy twig from her hair. He looked at her, not realizing how close they were. He could see a drop of water slide down from her forehead. Over her lips.

But no. Clearing his throat, he helped her up, remembering the promise he had made her. A promise he had to keep. He owed her that much.

* * *

"Nami, how are you going to carry all of those back?" Zuko laughed as he stoked the bonfire. They had spent the evening walking the shoreline, and Nanami had taken to collecting seashells. Enough to fill both of his hands.

"I will just have to choose my favorites," she said, combing through her collection. Zuko sat back and watched her, taken utterly aback by the sight of her smile behind windswept hair.

"Why that one?" He asked when she picked out a broken one.

"Just because something isn't perfect, or even a little broken doesn't mean it isn't beautiful."

_Like us_, thought Zuko, but he would never say it. There were so many things he would probably never tell Nanami. Like how he loved the way she walked. How he could never get enough of her crooked smile and bright eyes. How her voice soothed an ache that had been too long in his heart.

Some things, Zuko would not tell himself. He refused to believe that he was falling for the gypsy, that he was beyond trusting her, but loved her. He dreamed of her, of the two of them and a baby boy with the same lop-sided grin.

Zuko would not let himself think such thoughts; but, here, now, alone with her, he had never been closer to saying these things. He merely watched her sort her seashells in silence.

"Are you cold?" he asked when he noticed her shiver.

"The breeze picked up," she rubbed her arms.

"Here," he got up and sat behind her, a leg on either side and wrapped her in his embrace and he was secretly glad he had not brought a blanket, if only to give him the excuse to hold her. Nanami happily reclined against him, taking hold of his forearm. Zuko rested his chin on her shoulder, nestling his cheek next to hers.

She was right there. It would be so easy to angle his head and place his lips right at the corner of her mouth.

And he did.

She spun to stare at him. He kissed her again, this time full on the mouth. The kiss was soft and tender and he swore he felt her sigh into his lips.

"No." She pulled away. "Zuko, what are you-"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm tired of these rules, Nanami." His hand moved to her hair, cradling her head. He dipped down and placed a kiss at her jaw line, but she took hold of his head and pushed him away. Free from him, she stood and ran back into the house.

Zuko stared at the forgotten seashells and fell back into the sand beneath him.

* * *

***kneels on the ground* You can beat me now for all of the fluff. Sorry, but two of my best friends and I have decided to spend spring break in Florida, so my mind has been nothing but beachy thoughts. Something about the ocean is just perfect for fluffy romance. I hope the characters weren't too OOC. *winces* its always hard. Anyhoo, I hope you get a good picture of what was going on did I get any fangirl(or boy) squees? Haha. I hope you enjoyed it. More tomorrow or, possibly, tonight depending on whether I want to work on my original novel or not. Oh, fanfic, why are you like literary crack. LEAVE A REVIEW! I LOVE MY READERS SO MUCH! LEAVE A REVIEWW! PLEASE!**

**P.S. The title of the Ch has nothing to do with the actual ember island player, but rather the charade that Nanami and Zuko are pulling off. **

**P.S.S. I think Zuko's last little bitty was pretty good. Your thoughts?**

**P.S.S.S Why are my author's notes so long? Sorry about that...**


	14. Storytellers

Into the Open Air

Part XIV: Storytellers

_Why? _Thought Nanami as she stood in the dark, twisting a lock of hair in her fingers. Why had Zuko kissed her? She brought her fingertips to her lips. The silky warm feeling still lingered there.

_Why?_

Zuko had promised her that he would not, but still he had kissed her. Did this mean?...In her chest, her heart was tearing itself to pieces. What did she feel for him? Was it love? Because she yearned for the heat of his touch or tried relentlessly to see him smile, did she love him? Nanami didn't know. She'd never been in love, but, then again, she'd never felt like this before.

The confusion was torturous. She wanted to show him her gypsy's heart, wanted their relationship not to be a ruse. More than anything, she wanted whatever this was to be real. True love, or at least real love, was the stuff of fairy tales and legends. It was what storytellers spoke of, what she sang of. She was naive to think it existed in the world beyond fiction.

The sound of padding footsteps broke the silence of the dark.

"I'm sorry, Nanami."

"You promised," her voice came out scratched and tearful. She knew she could be stronger, but her knees felt weak.

"I promised not to kiss you for a lie." She heard him take a step in her direction. "I haven't broken that promise."

Before she could stop herself, Nanami was flying across the room, sailing into his arms. Luckily, Zuko's strength caught her and held her off the ground as she wrapped her legs around his hips. She wasn't sure where the road with Zuko would lead, but she was a gypsy, and that was how she lived. For tonight, she would follow it faithfully.

Their lips met like a breath of relief shared between them. It was a new promise. He tasted like his favorite spiced tea and citrus.

A moan escaped him and the fire between them intensified. Zuko carried her a few steps, pressing her back against the wall, dipping his head to kiss the junction of her neck and shoulder. Nanami's hands lost themselves in his shaggy hair and she tilted her head back to give him easier access.

* * *

"Zuko," she gasped his name as his mouth traveled across her neck. He could feel her pulse running away under her delicate skin. He knew that skin was tougher than it felt beneath his lips. He ran his hand down the length of her arm and intertwined his fingers with hers and pulled her arms above her head as he pressed himself against her. One of her strong legs held his hip to her. Zuko moved a knee between her legs for support and she moaned at the new source of friction. He silenced her by kissing her mouth and she responded with fervor parting her lips for him.

Panting, they pulled back, touching their foreheads, to look into each other's eyes.

"I want to show you," Zuko said, his voice thick and heady, "how it can be, how it _should_ be." He searched her blue-green eyes, telling her without words that, this time, it would not hurt; pleading with her to trust him again; confessing to her what he would only muddle with words.

"Show me," she kissed him again and he pulled her into his arms, carrying her into the bedroom.

He set her down softly on the bed and she immediately sat up and crossed her legs. Nanami held her arms out, beckoning. Zuko needed to be near her and crawled on the bed, sitting opposite her.

"Come here," he said and she crawled into his lap, meeting his lips. His hands held her head, weaving into her silky soft curls. Hers cupped his cheek. Her thumb traced the outline of his scar. At her touch, he closed his eyes and sighed, placing his hand over hers. The other hand of hers traveled up his biceps, across his shoulders, down the hard planes of his pale chest to the scar at the base of his pectorals. He watched her scrutinize it with wonder. The whole world knew how the exiled prince had gotten the scar on his face. Precious few, however, knew how the Fire Lord had gotten the other scar. Through and through, Zuko was a fighter. He remembered the conversation they had had over tea what seemed eons ago:

_I guess I'm more of a lover than a fighter._

_I've always been a fighter_.

Perhaps, the exiled prince, the ruler of the Fire Nation, the Blue Spirit, the hero could be a lover. The Spirits knew Zuko so desperately wanted to be.

"I'm proud of that one," he said, laying her down.

Zuko looked into Nanami's eyes. In the short time he had known her, he had seen so much from those eyes. Far too many times and still never enough he saw her roguish grin. He had seen those eyes red from tears and closed in peaceful sleep. He's seen them angry and infuriated, trusting and motherly. Never before had he seen them quite as they were in that moment. They seemed liquid, a teal water that pulled him in, threatening to drown him in their current. Her lids were low and heavy. Her lips were slightly parted and swollen from his kisses. She blinked up at him and he'd never seen anything more stunningly beautiful.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, placing feather-light kisses on her closed eyelids. His lips lingered, but only for a moment as they began their slow descent to her lips. He kissed her forehead, the bridge of her nose, the apple of her cheeks, the shell of her ear, and, finally, her mouth. He did not stop. He wanted to taste every inch of her pale skin. He let his mouth slide down her neck, lapping slightly at the tiny dell at the base of her throat. She shivered and her hand flew to his as his mouth continued to explore her body.

"Zuko!"

"Nanami,"

* * *

**Do you have any idea how hard it is to write a love-making scene while listening to the ongoing Supreme Court coverage? Nothing like old white dudes to get the juices flowing lol. LEAVE A REVIEW! Sorry this has taken a while to get up. It was like pulling teeth to get this chap out when I've got such big stuff planned for later! LEAVE A REVIEW The rest of this love scene will be included in the deleted scenes that will go up at the end, so you guys who like it hot, well, yeah...haha LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**Guys, I just wanna take this moment, as we move this story into the biggest plot complex coming up to thank you all for your continued support. It really means so much that you've faved and commented and followed. So, as an author, thank you! Feel free to continue to tear up my writing. Criticism makes it better! LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	15. Sharing the Road

Into the Open Air

Part XV: Sharing the Road

Nanami was gently woken as an arm pulled her close to a warm body. Zuko's arm and his body. She peered up at him. Spent from their night together, he was still asleep but looked more peaceful than she had ever seen him. His lips were turned slightly up into a smile and even his scarred eye had lost his ever-present scowl. She sighed against the warm skin of his chest, listening to the soft _whooshing_ of his deep breaths and the _thu-thum _of his heart.

The gypsy smiled to herself as she swept a lock of his shaggy hair away from his eyes. The back of her fingers stroked the tough skin of his scar. In his his life he had seen so much pain and she knew there would be more to come, but they shared the road they traveled and pain shared is pain halved. As she watched him slumber on, the man she loved.

"Good morning," his voice was soft and his eyes did not open.

"Good morning," she kissed the scar.

When he did reveal his golden irises, she could only stare into his eyes. He broke into a fit of laughter that sent her aback.

"What?" she demanded, propping herself up on his chest and looking down at him.

"Nothing," he pushed forward to steal a kiss, "I'm just...happy?" The statement seemed to her more of a question.

"Well, I'm glad." She kissed him again before settling down against his side. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed contentedly.

"Wait," said Zuko, gently pushing away from her.

"What is it?" She watched him get up from the bed and cross the room to a bureau, from a drawer he pulled a small package, wrapped in silk.

"I have something for you," he said, returning to the bed and handing her the parcel. It was heavier than she had expected "It's kind of a wedding present."

"A wedding present? Zuko, I didn't get you anything."

"You don't have to. Isn't this the Shinjiru way? Giving twice as much as you receive. Though, you've given me so much this hardly counts as twice." She stared up at him in awe. "Just take it."

Nanami quickly unfolded the silk, revealing the dark wood of a box. As she pulled away more of the fabric she gasped. The box was covered in tiny, inlain, ornate gold figures. There were dragons and koi fish, spirits and lovers. She realized they were each characters and images from the many stories she had heard on the road with the gypsies.

"I found it at the festival. I didn't know why at the time..."

"The festival," Nanami was astonished by how her life had changed since then, "It seems so long ago now, like a different lifetime." She continued to marvel at Zuko's gift.

"Open it," he told her and she did.

As soon as the lid was lifted. A charming song chirped from within.

"A music box!" For a few moments she stopped and listened to the tinkling music. "Zuko, it's lovely."

"You like it?" He pulled her into his lap.

"I love it. And," she contemplated the music, "I know this song." She laughed, realizing exactly how perfect the song was that the music box played. "It's about a wanderer who finds love."

She began to sing:

"_You heard my voice. I came out of the woods by choice. __Shelter also gave their shade, and in the dark I have no name. So leave that click in my head, and I will remember the words that you said, left a clouded mind and a heavy heart, but I was sure we could see a new start._

_So when your hopes on fire, but you know your desire, don't hold a glass over the flame. Don't let your heart grow cold. I will call you by name. I will share your road._

_But hold me fast. Hold me fast, cuz I'm a hopeless wanderer, and hold me fast, hold me fast, Cuz I'm a hopeless wanderer. And I will learn, I will learn to love the skies I'm under. And I will learn, I will learn to love the skies I'm under. The skies I'm_ under."

Nanami smiled up at him as the song slowed to a stop. She was a gypsy, a wanderer who had learned to love the sunrise of the Fire Nation, who had fallen in love with the Fire Lord.

* * *

**Oh my Lordy, it;s been too long. Sorry this took a long time to get up. I was vacationing and set this aside for a week. This chap is also very short because the next is a totally different atmosphere and I didn't want to jank it all up. So, enjoy this little interlude! The song is a mix match of verses from Mumford and Son's "Hopeless Wanderer". Anyhoo, you know the drill: LEAVE A REVIEW LEAVE A REVIEW LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	16. Taken

Into the Open Air

Part XVI: Taken

"Councilman, you do realize I returned only two days ago," Zuko thrusted the scroll back at him angrily.

"Yes, my lord, but you are back and have urgent business that requires your attention." The councilman gingerly rolled the slightly crumpled scroll.

"What is so urgent?" scoffed Zuko.

"A messenger hawk came from Republic City last night?"

"Republic City?" Interest piqued, Zuko took the scroll offered him. It was tied with a blue ribbon and sealed with Sokka's crest. He quickly scanned the letter and his heart sank. The council was right. He had to leave.

* * *

Zuko couldn't help but hand his head and sigh when he returned to his quarters. Frustrated he slammed the door.

"Zuko?" a voice called from the bathroom. Nanami. What was he going to tell her?

He did not respond to her call. Instead, he slowly walked into the bathroom and leaned against the wall. When he saw his wife, he could not help the smile that tugged at his lips. She was fully immersed in the large bathtub, hidden by suds from the shoulders down. She grinned up at him from the water, a small mound of bubbles cupped in her hands.

"Hello, _husband_," she said jokingly, blowing the bubbles back into the water.

"Nami," he chuckled, watching her play in the water. Each new experience of the lavish life of the Fire Lady astonished her and her reaction was always amusing. Yet, he knew that when he told her what he had learned at the council meeting, she would discover one duty of the Fire Lady that would not be enjoyable.

"Why don't you join me?" she offered, swimming to fold her arms over the edge of the tub and flashing him her rogue's smile.

"I don't-" he stuttered, feeling his cheeks grow how. How did she have such an effect on him?

"What a shame," Nanami sighed dramatically, "The Fire Lord is too stoic to enjoy a bath," she paused and her lips turned up wickedly, "or the company of the woman within it." She turned away from him and, though Zuko knew she was baiting him, stripped out of his robes and settled into the tub, letting the warm water cascade over him. He sighed as he sat down and Nanami came to sit with her legs across his lap.

"Hello," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey," He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Isn't this better?" She scooped up more of the bubbles and dumped them on his head.

"Very much so,"

Zuko was never happier than he was when he was with Nanami. After all of the their ribbing, the Spirits had finally given in and smiled upon him. When he first saw her at the festival, never would he have guessed she would be his wife. And, when he had asked her to marry him, when she had asked him not to kiss her, he never would have guessed that the defiant gypsy would ever be the woman who was now reclining in his arms. Her love left him in in a constant state of euphoria and turned them into fools. They stayed up late into the evening laughing, crying, and telling each other their stories. They stole kisses whenever they were sure that none of the servants were watching. They made love and fell asleep together as if the world was supposed to be that way.

And, yet, at the base of all that happiness, there was pain. Zuko knew he had brought Nanami pain, that he had taken a life she loved, asked so much of her.

"Nami?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"The first time that we...I, uh, know it hurt, was it...was it awful?"

She stared at him, not answering him immediately, and Zuko felt incredibly awkward. They had not spoken of their first encounter since that night and he had just voiced a question that had plagued his mind since then. He remembered her deep blue-green eyes that had frozen over and gone blank.

"No," she said, surprising him. "It wasn't awful. It was not pleasant but it was not awful."

"How? I mean, I hurt you."

"Yes," now they were both blushing, "but even if I had known that I loved you then, it still would have hurt."

Zuko shook his head before Nanami took it in both of her hands.

"Listen to me, Zuko," she said. "Don't beat yourself up over this. You were...fulfilling a duty." He watched her wince. "Besides," she continued. "The second time, after you kissed me on the beach. That was wonderful." She smiled a rare smile. One that was not sarcastic, but just as much her. Zuko liked to believe he was the only person who had seen that smile; but that was selfish of him.

"I've just taken so much from you. Your old life. Your freedom."

"No," She held him close, stroking his wet hair, "No. Fate took all that from me. You gave me everything when I had nothing."

She kissed him deeply, and he responded with fervor, wishing he would not have to tell her what the council had told him.

* * *

"Zuko, are you okay?" Asked Nanami as she slipped into her robe.

"What?"

"You're tense," She took over tying the belt of his tunic.

"Nami," he laughed, "after what happened in the bath, how can you say I'm tense?" He reminisced on the feel of their wet bodies, hot with the warmth of the water and their own passion.

"I'm not a fool, Zuko. You're hiding something. Don't lie to me."

"I know," he sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "I know."

He felt the bed compress as she crawled around behind him and hugged his shoulders. "Tell me,"

"I'm leaving tonight,"

Nanami shot up, spinning him to face her. "Leaving? For where?"

"Republic City. A message came from Sokka. An insurgent band of benders, led by an exiled firebender, are causing havoc for the nonbenders there. Arson, Violence. Aang wanted that city to be a symbol of the peace that existed between benders and nonbenders. Toph's police force is launching a mission to capture their leader. I'm going to join the cause."

"Join the cause?" worry leaked into her voice. "Zuko, Toph has a whole battalion of metal benders working for her. You just came home."

"I'm the Fire Lord, Nanami!" His voice began to rise. "More importantly, I was the exiled prince who taught the Avatar firebending and helped restore peace. If this city falls, all that we've sacrificed and fought for will be gone." He looked into her eyes. "I have to go."

Nanami nodded her head. She closed her eyes and Zuko noticed the tear that crept down her cheek. He wiped it away with his tumb and she flung herself onto him.

"Come home to me,"

* * *

**Whoo...I wrote this chapter like six different ways before I was finally able to pick one. That's why it was out soooooo late. So, I apologize to you all. Also, I was watching "Clannad: After Story" and had sort of an existentialist crisis, which really put a damper on my writing. I hope you guys like this chapter. It gets tenser with the next few chaps which I've had plotted for EVER and hadn't been able to get down because of this stupid bit! AGGGHGHGH LEAVE A REVIEW! Please? PLEASE? LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	17. Lost

Into the Open Air

PArt XVII: Lost

Luckily, when Zuko boarded his ship for Republic City, it was late in the evening and only a few of the council members and troops were there. She had seen him off, squeezing his hand until the last second. He had taken two steps up the boarding ramp before turning around and running to her. She kissed him, not caring who was around to see.

And it was not enough.

Now, Nanami lay alone in their bed that was much too large for one person. Dawn was fast approaching and she had managed to only doze. She could still smell the spiced citrus she had come to associate with Zuko, but when she tossed and turned, instead of being wrapped in his arms as was usual, she met a further expanse of cold sheets. Eventually, she gave up trying to sleep.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she walked to the window and began to sing.

* * *

The sea had once held such appeal to Zuko. He would watch the water in the wake of his ship, pleased with the distance he traveled. Today, however, every moment took him further and further away from home. He closed his eyes and sighed and sighed as the wind swept over his face. In the air, it seemed, her could hear her voice singing.

* * *

Aya carried the tray of tea into the Fire Lord's chambers and set it down on a table.

"Good morning, Aya!" Nanami greeted her. Aya smiled. She enjoyed the company of the new Fire Lady, perhaps because of her humble beginnings. She wiped her hands on her apron and straightened with a smile. When she saw the Fire Lady, however, her smile disappeared.

"Milady, are you alright?" Nanami was pale, hunched slightly over her abdomen, her brows were beginning to sweat and she had the look in her eye of a person tired and needing relief from pain. As she approached the table, Nanami stiffened once and she took a sharp intake of breath.

"Yes," Nanami waved her off, "I'm fine. It will pass." She wiped her brow with the back of her hand and seemed surprised to find how profusely she was sweating. "AGH!" Aya watched as Nanami tensed again and had to fall to her knees to steady herself with a hand against the low table.

"Milday," Aya rushed to her side, "perhaps we should send for a healer," she looked down at the crumpled young woman, "...and the Fire Lord."

"No," Nanami tried to stand. "I'll be alright. Zuko's work in Republic City is really important. We shouldn't worry him."

"Madam," the old maid helped Nanami to her feet, "I think it would be wise to-"

"AHHH!" Nanami doubled over and fell to the floor. Aya dropped to her knees. When she saw the blood she knew she would personally send for the Fire Lord.

* * *

Zuko clutched the message in his hand. His knuckles were white from the tension. How could this happen. He had only been gone a week and Nanami had fallen terribly ill. He'd received word from their maid, Aya, whom Nanami was particularly fond of, that something was wrong. He'd left immediately. Thankfully, Aang and Katara had been kind enough to fly him home on their bison.

"Don't worry," said Katara, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Appa is fast. We'll be there before dark."

"I'm afraid," said Zuko, staring out over the water, "he won't be fast enough."

* * *

"Katara," Nanami's voice was weak as she mewed from the bed. The healer sat beside her and placed the cool rag on her forehead.

"Yes?"

"Will it always be like this? Every time?"

Katara knew the peculiarities of Zuko and Nanami's marriage. She knew how devastating her diagnosis actually was, but she also knew what her healing abilities had shown her. It pained her to tell the truth.

"Yes."

"I see," Nanami lay back in bed. "Thank you, Katara." It would take a miracle for it to be any other way. For the sake of her friends, Katara hoped for a miracle.

"I'll send Zuko in," said Katara as she left the woman alone.

Outside, Zuko was sitting beside Aang, elbows on his knees, staring at the floor with closed eyes.

"Zuko," Katara called. Aang looked up and Zuko shot out of his chair.

"Katara," he said, it came out as a breath that seemed to the healer more like a plea. If he'd only known...

"It's okay," Katara tried for a smile, but found the charade tiring. "Nanami's fine, but-"

"BUT WHAT?!" The firebender's hands became fists.

"You should go talk to her."

Zuko walked past her and into the bedroom. Katara simply retreated to Aang and wrapped her arms around his waist. Not needing to be strong anymore, she cried.

"Katara, what's happened?"

* * *

Zuko couldn't breathe when he saw Nanami lying there. She looked terrible, sickly, pale. The startling contrast between the woman he knew and this small creature frightened him. She lay curled on her side under the blankets. Katara had said she was going to be fine, but what was wrong then?

"Nanami," he whispered. "Nami?" He crawled onto the bed, spooning behind her, and stroked the silky hairs at her temple. Her skin was hot. He could tell she had been crying.

"Zuko," she sobbed, "I'm so sorry," Her apology confused him. He held her close, wanting, needing everything to be okay. It seemed he'd just found her. Losing her was unimaginable. In the long moments of silence that followed, she trembled in his arms. He didn't understand. Finally, she spoke, the words shook behind the tears.

"I didn't even know I was pregnant."

* * *

**Oh, gosh, don't kill me for this! LEAVE A REVIEW! WHAT DO YOU THINK! SERIOUSLY I THRIVE ON FEEDBACK! LOVE IT! LIVE FOR IT! LEAVE A REVIEW! Did you see it coming? LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	18. Gold and Fire Opal

Into the Open Air

Part XVIII: Gold and Fire Opal

The Fire Lord usually woke at dawn. This day, he hadn't gone to sleep. He had lain in bed beside Nanami, but sleep had never come. When the sun did, however, he retreated from the blankets. He threw on his favorite red tunic, but didn't bother tying it, and went to the window to watch the sunrise.

The last few days had been...

He would have said they had been miserable, but he couldn't even feel the pain anymore. To him, accepting the loss would overwhelm him with grief. And Zuko couldn't afford to be overwhelmed. He couldn't afford to feel. He had to be strong, for his country, and, most importantly, he had to be strong for Nanami.

He looked back to where she slept, finally slept after nights of tears and nightmares. Zuko knew that she blamed herself for the loss of their child; but, of course, it was not her fault. Katara had explained to him that Nanami could not bear children.

Zuko turned away from the window and went back into the room. He picked up from the bureau the handprint he had made as a child that he had brought back from his honeymoon on Ember Island.

_"That's you?_" Nanami had asked, laughing in disbelief when he'd showed her the tiny hand.

_"Yeah_," he'd put his grown hand over the imprint which had barely taken up the space of his palm. He did the same now.

_"Imagine,"_ Nanami had said, her voice full of wonder and magic_, "Imagine if we had a baby,"_

Zuko set down the print and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to imagine. After what had happened, it was just too hard and he only saw the darkness of the back of his eyelids. Neither of them had known on Ember Island that Nanami would conceive a child, only to lose it before given the chance to rejoice in the pregnancy. He looked down at the handprint. It baffled his mind that a life could end before given the chance to live.

And he would have been a father. He imagined carrying a small boy with blue-green eyes on his shoulders, teaching him the ways of firebending, loving him the way his own father never had. All of that had been stolen from him, from their baby.

"Zuko?" Nanami was awake. Wrapped in a blanket, she crawled out of bed and stood beside him. She made no move to touch him, or even look at him. They both kept their stares straight ahead. She saw the handprint, frowned slightly, and placed it in a drawer. He watched her do so, noticing a flash of gold and violet silk. A scarf of some kind perhaps. He remembered it vaguely, feeling as if it had come from another life.

"I was thinking," she spoke with trepidation, as if asking for permission, "I want to name our baby. I know we never got to see him, or know him, but I don't like that he doesn't have a name." Zuko say a word. "In my mind," she continued, her voice beginning to waver, "when I think of him, in my mind, I think of a boy."

A baby boy. Zuko realized how close he was to tears, how close he was to losing himself to the grief, but he forced the lumo back down his throat. She needed him to be strong.

"Lu ten," he said. The first name that entered his mind. The name of his cousin who had died in the war. It was an honorable name.

"Alright. Lu Ten." Still, neither looked at each other.

* * *

Nanami had missed Zuko at breakfast. And dinner. And the sun had long since set and he had nowhere to be found. Perhaps, she thought, he was in his study. Since the miscarriage, Zuko spent countless hours working, often she would not feel him slip into bed until after midnight. He threw himself to work, she knew, as a distraction, but their relationship had suffered. When Zuko did finally come to bed, he did not touch her as if the blankets were divided into impassable halves.

She would not deny that losing the baby had left her devastated as well, but the distance growing between them was breaking her apart. She needed her husband back. They had to talk.

Nanami came to the door of his study and saw light shine from beneath the door. She was about to open the door when she heard his voice.

"I don't know what to do." She decided against barging in, thinking he was meeting with a council member. Then, another voice.

"Zuko, we know you're hurting right now, but you can't keep this hidden forever." It was Sokka. He must have arrived earlier that day.

"Yes," Nanami heard Toph's voice approach the door, "You can keep this baby a secret, but what do you think will happen when she never gets pregnant again?"

"TOPH!"

"No, Katara, the whole point of this marriage was to produce an heir. And, well, that's not going to happen."

From her side of the door, Nanami looked down at fire opal on her gold wedding ring. She was right. This had started as a business arrangement.

"Things are different now," Zuko said.

"You love her, now, don't you?" Aang's soft-spoken voice reached Nanami's ears.

"OF COURSE HE DOES, TWINKLE TOES! Otherwise, we wouldn't all be here."

"Toph and Sokka are right," Zuko sighed, "It wouldn't take long for suspicions to arise here in the capital. Rumors will spread like, well, fire across the Fire Nation. The consequences of a childless year would be disastrous. Two would be approaching unthinkable. The Council, the Fire Stages, every citizen of the Fire Nation would call for an annulment if they knew Nanami couldn't carry a child to term."

The room fell quiet. Nanami bit her tongue until she tasted blood to keep from screaming. She leaned against the wood of the door, exhaling heavy, shaky breaths.

"Wait!" said Toph. Nanami held her breath as the earthbender approached her hiding place. "Do you guys hear something?" Nanami's natural dancing ability aided her in sprinting away from the door without making a sound.

* * *

**What will happen to Zuko and Nanami? Who know? Well, actually, I know; but you'll have to read to find out. LEAVE A REVIEW! Wow! 3 chaps in a weekend. SUCCESS! LEAVE A REVIEW! Anybody like Makorra? the plot gods have smiled upon me with a makorra plot bunny, so be on the look out for that. LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	19. Fate and Destiny

Into the Open Air

Part XIX: Fate and Destiny

Nanami ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her vision was blurred by the tears, but by this point she knew the palace well enough to walk the halls blind. In the distance she could hear thunder cracking, but she didn't care. She merely threw off her shoes so she could run faster. Memories swarmed her from a time when he feet had always been bare.

When she could no longer breathe, she stopped, her knees buckled and she collapsed. The ground beneath her was wet and soft. As she raised clenched fists to her face she only vaguely registered that she was outside and that it was raining.

Everything was falling apart. She clutched her belly. Her baby was gone. Though she had never given much thought to being a mother before, when Katara had told her exactly what had happened, Nanami had felt like some deep part of her had died. Everyday, she had to push herself out of bed, wanting to curl into the blankets and never face the cold world again. How long had it been since a song had graced her lips and lightened her heart. Dancing, even, seemed like the foolish preoccupation of a girl, of a child who knew nothing of the pain and suffering that awaited her in life. But, everyday she had risen. She had fought the sorrow and depression to push past the grief, hoping she would once find pleasure in the sunrise again, in music.

And yet, even though she had been strong, she was losing even more. Because she could not bear him children, Nanami would lose her husband. The Fire Nation would demand the dissolution of their marriage. She knew Zuko would try to fight it. She knew that he would push as long as he could to keep her and that tore her apart. In order to stay with the woman he loved he would have to betray the country that needed him. It was selfish of her to be with him. And, now, with no possibility of a child, there was nothing keeping her there. With this, Nanami was not helpless. There was still one way to protect Zuko.

She could leave.

Usually, Nanami cried silently, her sobs slight shakes and sniffs. This time, she wanted to scream, to curse at the Spirits for the fate they had given her. She bowed down and pounded her fists into the wet earth.

Why had she thought, all that time ago, that things would be any different? She was a gypsy and gypsies do not fall in love with the Fire Lord. It had been foolish to fight fate and destiny.

"Nanami?" Nanami turned around and looked up. Toph was standing, her blank stare focussed somewhere over Nanami's head, but her hand was stretched out to her.

"Toph, what are you doing here. It's raining."

"I should ask the same of you," she sighed, "Anyway, I came to say I'm sorry,"

"What?" she was astonished. The infamous Chief Bei Fong was offering her condolences.

"That's what someone says in situations like these, isn't it? I'm sorry?" Nanami didn't answer. Like the earthbender, she stared blankly ahead. A clap of thunder erupted around them.

"He's trying to protect you, you know. " said Toph, her voice the only sound amidst the falling rain. "It was wrong for you to find out like this, but he is, he wants to help."

"You knew I was there, outside the door, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Now, Nanami realized why Toph had not said anything, to let her hear what Zuko was saying.

"So, what happens now?" asked Toph, kneeling beside her on the ground. Nanami looked at her, she seemed to not notice the water running down her face.

"I don't know," Nanami told her.

"I see," said Toph as she stood to leave. She stopped, "Nanami," she paused, "He's working really hard. We all are. Zuko, after all he's been through in his life...keep that in mind while you make your decision." She began walking away. "He's had enough heartbreak."

Toph's words echoed in the gypsy's mind like the resonance of the rolling thunder.

* * *

In the rain, Zuko fought to light a match. He preferred to light the incense under the memorial tree without the use of his bending as a sort of respect. This evening, however, it was raining and he struggled to keep the flame.

Abandoning the match, he finally did use his bending to keep the tiny fire burning in the mist. He lit a stick for his uncle, not caring that his official robes were soaking through. Pieces of hair that had escaped his top knot clung damp to his face as he summoned another flame.

This time he lit the incense for his son, his unborn child. Before bringing his fingertips to the fragrant stick, he watched the flame dance. Somewhere, in the recesses of his memory he remembered another fire, another flame dancing, leaving him just as entranced. Singing echoed and a tambourine echoed in his head.

With both sticks lit, he bowed his head.

"Please, Uncle," he cried out loud, his voice gruff, sending him memories from his days as an angsty youth.

"Please, Uncle," he cried again, looking up at the tree. "I can't lose her. Not now." Tears mixed with the rain droplets that slid down his cheeks.

_You are not the man you used to be. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you ever used to be. And now you have come at the crossroads of_ destiny His uncle spoke through time by way of the Fire Lord's memory, but he was still just as lost as ever.

A drop of ran fell from the tree leaves and spattered on the incense Zuko had lit for the baby they had lost. Rising, he turned back to the palace, leaving the other emberous incense to fizzle in the rain.

* * *

**AHHH sorry sorry sorry as usual. I'm a bad person for making you guys wait for so long, but I've been so busy getting ready for final exams and graduation and college. So, this is finally up! LEAVE A REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL! Poor ZuNami (?) NanKo(?) I'm no good at this... Did you guys enjoy the tiny snippet of Toph? I like her softer side. **


	20. Wait

**OMFG GUYS IT'S BEEN SOOO LONG! MISS ME? CUZ I MISSED YOU! :D Here YOU GO, MY LOVELIES, THE NEXT CHAP!**

Into the Open Air

Part XX: Wait

Zuko returned to his chambers entirely soaked through. His robes were water logged and his hair which had long ago escaped its tie hung dripping across his brow. Closing the heavy door, he dragged himself through the threshold. His body was weak and he wanted nothing more than to find Nanami and collapse into her embrace. He wanted to close his eyes and forget everything while she stroked his hair and sang the way she always did after he woke from a nightmare. Ultimately, that is what Zuko wanted, for this all to be a nightmare. He prayed to Agni that he was actually still asleep beside his beautiful wife on Ember Island; but, the pain he felt was far too real to be a dream.

With a sigh he entered the room. Nanami was there. She was sitting with her back to him, legs folded beneath her on the floor in front of the wardrobe. One of the drawers was left open and in clenched fists she held a strip of gold and violet silk. The scarf he had bought her on that long ago summer day in the village. Even now, after all that had happened, the memory brought a smile to his lips.

"Do you remember this?" she asked, not turning to him. He did not answer her, afraid he would cry again.

After a while she brought the scarf to her cheek and whispered, "It seems so long ago, doesn't it?" Zuko nodded even though she could not see him do so.

"So much has changed," she said and he could hear her voice waver. She stood and approached him. When she was close enough, he ran his fingers through her dark waves of long hair. So much grief they had shared.

"Not everything, Nami. I still love you." He pulled her close, "Not everything has changed."

* * *

Nanami hated Zuko for saying that he still loved her. It made it so much harder for her to do what she had to do. Toph's words rang out in her head, _He's had enough heart break_. In his arms she shivered.

"You're drenched," she said, stepping away.

"I know," was all he said. She watched a bead of water drip off of his chin.

"Well, for Agni's sake, take off your robes!" She helped him remove his official robes. Anything would do that would take her eyes off of his, but she could still feel his golden gaze as she peeled off the wet fabric.

"Nami," he said, "your clothes." He had noticed. Nanami had taken off her Fire Lady robes and rather than her casual crimson clothing had put back on the outfit she had been wearing when Zuko had pulled her from the alley. She now wore the multicolored skirt of a gypsy.

"I know," she said, finally looking up at him. She could see in his face that he understood.

"You can't," his voice nearly cracked. "You can't leave!"

"We both know, Zuko, that I can't stay here." She left him standing where he was and sat by the fire.

"Yes," he joined her, "you have to. I'll find a way. I will. I promise." He was desperate but she put a finger to his lips.

"No, Zuko." She stared at the flames, "I can't give you a child, I can't give the Fire Nation an heir."

"We can try again!"

"And what then? How much more heart break must we suffer?!" She was crying now. "Let's make this the end of the pain, the last break before the healing."

"The last...? No..." He reached for her hand, "I love you Nanami, I need you."

"And I need you, but, you and I? We're just two people. There is a whole nation who depends on you. Who will depend on your children."

"Perhaps," she said softly, "we were never meant to be. And that this...all of this was just destiny, or fate."

* * *

Zuko stood, furious. How could this be happening? He could hear Nanami rise to her feet again. He felt her circle her arms around his waist but he was lost. All of his life, Zuko had been told by his uncle that destiny would be kind when one followed their heart. When he had fallen in love with the gypsy girl, he had done just that but destiny had been less than kind.

"I refuse to believe," he told her, his voice rising, "that destiny would push us apart!"

"You are the great Fire Lord Zuko who helped the Avatar restore the honor of the Fire Nation," she said all of this into his shirt, "I am a barren gypsy dancer with no home, no future, no destiny."

From her voice, Zuko knew that there would be no persuading her. The flame of hope inside her had fizzled in the rain like that of the incense.

"Just tonight," he murmured, burying his face in her hair, "wait until tomorrow."

"I don't think-" she looked up at him, teary eyed, and began to protest. He stopped her.

"Please, if I am going to have to give you up, I want...I want to hold you just one more time." Zuko put all of the hope he had left in him into his plea.

Wiping falling tears, she nodded. And he kissed her as if it would be the last time, because it was.

* * *

**OMG SO SORRY FOR ALL OF THE FLUFFY SADNESS! It's like eating salty cotton candy, but so sad. (Don't worry, I promise a happy ending 3 ). anyhoo, I'm sorry this has been a while and Idk when the next bit will be up. You know: movin away to college, working a crappy job, having to be an adult now...Sheesh. Haha. Still, I hoped you liked this installment. **


	21. Dawn

**I feel like I'm neglecting fanfiction lately. So, I decided heck with life for tonight. I'm writing fanfic.**

Into the Open Air

Part XI: Dawn

The long-buried gypsy in her felt the approaching dawn before the first rays kissed the horizon, and Nanami had not slept. She rolled, still curled in the arms of her husband.

_Zuko_. She sighed silently and reached out to ghost her fingers over his handsome, scarred face. She did not want to wake him, but, Gods, how she would miss him.

As quietly as she could manage, Nanami untangled herself from the man beside her. Their bedroom was dark, but she dared not light a lamp in fear of rousing the sleeping firebender. So, in the pitch, she dressed into the same clothes she had been wearing when Zuko carried her to the palace on that long ago night. She gathered the few belongings she had brought with her from her life as a gypsy.

Turning back to allow herself just a small moment to watch Zuko sleep, she felt her heart break.

_For the last time_...She told herself, fighting the tears. When the sun rose, so would Zuko and they would begin their lives anew, apart. The healing could begin, but the thought of a life without him brought her nothing but pain.

_In time..._She thought as she crossed the room to the bed. Gently, with featherlight touches, she stroked his unmanageable scruff of ebony hair and smiled. She kissed his bare shoulder and the feel of his warm skin against her lips, such a familiar sensation after all this time, and she wanted to forget her decision to leave. But she could not. This was the way things had to be.

Crying now, she slipped from the dark of the bedroom.

* * *

Zuko woke with the sunrise, but to an empty bed. His world iced over.

She was gone.

Nanami was gone.

So quick she had come into his life. And, it seemed, just a quickly, she had vanished.

Zuko sat up, rubbing his eyes. Surely this was all a dream. Soon, he would wake and she would be there by his side as she always was with a melody to soothe his aches. But he was not dreaming.

With a saddened sigh, he stood and put on a dressing robe. Hers had been left neatly folded beside his. He ran the expensive silk through his fingers. Remembering all of the lazy mornings and breakfasts in bed and tea times they had shared. With hot tears threatening to fall, he brought the robe to his face, inhaling the scent of her that still lingered on the fabric. He needed that. He needed to know that the past year had not been a dream. He needed proof that Prince Zuko, now Fire Lord, had once been happy, had once smiled.

Zuko could not fight the memories now. Each one of them was so real. He remembered their first dance in the courtyard. He remembered how she would sit on the balustrade of their balcony, brush her long hair and sing. He remembered the dancing and the songs and the merriment that she had brought into his life. And all of that was gone now.

His limp, dumbfounded hands tightened into fists and Zuko swore to Agni that he would never love again. Cursing, he sank to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks. The hero of the Fire Nation sobbed violently.

He did not hear the knock at his door.

* * *

"My lord," Aya kept her voice soft at the sight of her king on his knees.

"Get out," he murmured, not so much as moving his head.

"My Lord, will you and Mistress Nanami not be taking tea this morning?" She set the tray she was carrying on the table and took a tentative step towards him.

"No." he said, "Not this morning. Not any morning." His voice was distant and he seemed to be speaking more to himself. Aya took another step, saw the discarded robe, the empty bed, the Fire Lady's headpiece abandoned on the table. Oh no...She looked back to the Fire Lord.

"I said," he growled, "Get. Out." when she did not move, his voice rose to a roar. "GET OUT!"

Aya fled as fast as her old bones would carry her. She did not stop until she was in the courtyard, beside the calm waters of the pond and away from to maelstrom of Zuko's despair. Breathing burdened, she watched the turtleducks in the water. The young hatchlings were already beginning to fledge and would be grown soon.

Aya knew. Like only those closest to Zuko and Nanami, she knew of the baby they had lost. But, unlike the mother turtleduck, they would never get to see their child grow.

She held a soft fist over her heart and prayed to the spirits to make things right again. She prayed with all that was left of her.

Dawn had risen over the Fire Nation and the first dead leaves of autumn danced in the air before resting on the surface of the pond, stirring the water with only a ripple. Still, a ripple nonetheless.

* * *

**Soooooo? what do you think? I like the foreshadowing at the end. Aya ended up playing a bigger role in this fic than I originally planned, but I LOVE IT! Anyway, this actually has a happy ending, so...stick with it, PLEASE?**

**LEAVE A REVIEW! **


	22. Dusk

**Ah, to settle back into the groove of writing fanfic is a lovely thing. YAY COLLEGE!**

Into the Open Air

Part XXII: Dusk

The rich orange hues of dusk were all that were left of the sky as Nanami stood atop the hill that overlooked the plain where the Shinjiru gypsies made their camp. The first chill of autumn flew by with the wind and her skin pocked. The lack of warmth, like the coming season, would have have to be something to get used to.

Taking her first step towards the lights of the campfires and lines of tents, Nanami held her chin high. It had been so long. She would have to face Boshko.

As she approached the camp, faces began to turn her way. Open-mouthed glares and silence followed her where ever she went. They knew of her marriage. She could feel the heat of their eyes and desperately searched for a welcoming face. None was to be found.

And then...

"NAMI! NAMI! NAMI!" She looked up to see Kito bounding towards her. Ginji and his wife right behind him.

Nanami sank to her knees as the little boy flew into her arms. She held him close so that he could not see her tears. He'd grown so much since she'd seen him last. The child nuzzled himself into her shoulder.

"I though you were gone forever," he whispered. Nanami choked back the emotion and rocked him gently.

"I'm here,"

Though joyous, this reunion stung the not yet healed wounds. She had lost her own baby, but now she had Kito again.

"I'm here," she said, kissing the top of his head.

By this time, Ginji and his wife had reached them. Nanami stood, Kito on her hip, and smiled at the pair of aged gypsies.

"I think," said Ginji with a smile, "You have quite the tale to tell." And, without another word, led her to the campfire.

* * *

"He's grown so much," said Nanami affectionately as she watched Kito play with the other children around the campfire.

"You've been gone a long time," said Nala, Ginji's wife, as she cleared away their soup bowls. "A lot has changed."

"Yes," Ginji said as he tuned his ehru. "When we heard that you were betrothed to the Fire Lord, we expected to never see you again."

"Well," Nanami looked to her hands folded in her lap, "It was never meant to be."

"How can that be?" asked Nala, sitting beside her and stroking her hair as a mother would. "For the Fire Lord to marry a gypsy...the fates must have smiled upon you both." Nala grinned and Nanami could see in the woman's bright green eyes that she knew she had fallen in love with Zuko and he with her. Yet, there was so much more to their tale. So, Nanami shook her head. She would not lie to herself anymore.

"It was an arrangement," she told them. " He rescued me from Boshko and his men, kept me safe, gave me a home when I had none. We made a bargain and I...I couldn't keep my end." Instinctively, a hand rested on her belly.

"What will happen now?" asked Ginji. The same question burned in Nanami's own mind. What would become of Zuko? Would he remarry and finally have his heir? Would he ever fall in love again? Would he be able to let go of the past they had shared?

Even more uncertainties waited for the gypsy girl. When Boshko discovered she had returned, would he allow her to stay with the Shinjiru or would she be forced into exile once again. If she were to leave, what would become of Kito?

The sound of hooves broke the silence that had fallen over the three gypsies.

"Boshko," mouthed Nala as the zebramules thundered in the distance. Nanami stood, ready to receive her judgement.

"Nanami," Boshko purred before laughing at her. "I knew you would come crawling back." He hadned his zebramule to one of his posse and took a heavy step towards her. Not entirely broken, Nanami kept her chin high. She had been the Fire Lady. A gypsy prince did not intimidate her. Yet, it would be he who ultimately sealed her fate.

"When I first heard that my dancer girl was to become the Fire Lady, I didn't believe my ears. But there you were, right beside _him_. That disgraceful traitor of a prince. You would think a man so spoiled as he would have much richer tastes." Nanami tensed at the insults towards Zuko as Boshko circled her.

"I knew," continued Boshko, "that that spoiled Prince would quickly tire of your..." his eyes roamed her body, "amusements."

Boshko cackled and Nanami could have hit him. She clenched her fists instead. Though she wanted to scream at Boshko that he knew nothing of Zuko's pain and sacrifice, that Zuko was twice that man Boshko would ever be, she kept her mouth shut. To anger the gypsy prince now would ruin her chances of acceptance.

"If it only weren't for that scar..."

Nanami bit her tongue until she tasted blood to keep from lashing out. Her fingernails dug into her palms as she remembered the feel of tough, warm skin against her fingertips, against her lips.

"Fine," Boshko finally said, taking the reins of his zebramule, "You may stay, but remember, girl, you owe me a very large debt." He laughed as he led his mount and men away and Nanami, defeated, collapsed to her knees.


	23. A Ripple Nonetheless

**Yay! I'm on a role here! But its also sad because this fic is almost finished. It's been 9 months in the making and it was a good time. I couldn't have done it without you guys!**

Into the Open Air

Part XXIII: A Ripple Nonetheless

_ 6 weeks later_

From his window, Zuko could see the small lights of campfires in the distance. It was the gypsy camp, he knew. He wondered if that was where Nanami had gone or if she had continued on the road to somewhere new. Either way, he huffed angrily and turned away from the window. Come winter, the Shinjiru would be off to the Earth Kingdom or somewhere else far away and, if she was with them, Nanami would be gone forever.

He fell into bed and stared up at the ceiling. She had left a hole in his heart. A hole that Zuko could feel was slowly filling up with hate and anguish. He could feel the unrest that plagued him in his adolescence creeping back into his heart. He exhaled deeply, hoping he would be able to stave off the darkness, but losing hope every night he slept alone.

* * *

The first Zuko noticed was the rattling.

"Aya," said Zuko sternly, his form of compassion, "Aya, for Agni's sake, take a day off."

"No, my lord," replied Aya courteously. "Who else will bring you your tea?" She set down the tray, once again set with only enough for one, and ceased its rattling. Zuko watched her do so. He noticed Aya weakening. Every morning, for as long as he could remember Aya had brought him his tea and had not once so much as shaken a cup. Recently, however, the whole tray tinked when she came in the mornings.

"Someone else can bring tea." He said, taking a cup and continuing with his letters.

"Oh, no, my lord. General Iroh taught me to make tea. It would not be befitting to have someone inexperienced take my place. It would disgrace your uncle's memory."

Zuko grinned slightly at her joke as he wrote, but when he looked up at her he could see the ache behind her smiling eyes. The years had been heavy on her.

"You can teach someone, then," said Zuko as he eyed her while she carried on with tasks. It worried him how slowly she crossed the room to open the curtains and it stressed him to see her hunched over. It pained him to see Aya seem so frail. Nanami had taken so kindly to the old servant and Zuko, as well, had learned to love the woman. In a way, it was all he had left of his wife.

Zuko chided himself. People get old. People leave. That was life. Soon the council would find him another bride and he would have other things to worry about.

He set his brush down and rubbed his eyes.

No.

How could he let himself become so callous?

Six weeks she had been gone and he had yet to heal. Everyday the world outside grew colder with the changing of the seasons and everyday Zuko's world closed in a little bit around him.

He turned to Aya again. She was hunched over, one hand braced on the arm of a chair, the other over her heart. Zuko bolted out of his seat and rushed to her.

"Aya!"

* * *

"Zuko," mewed Aya from where she lay in the healer's ward.

"Right here," he helped her take a drink of water to make speaking easier. No one, not even the healer understood why Aya had collapsed. Physically, she was healthy. It was as if the spirits had finally decided to take her to join them.

"Zuko," said Aya again, taking his hand, "Where is mistress Nanami."

"She's," Zuko cleared his throat to keep his voice together, "She's gone. Remember."

"No," Aya coughed, "No. Where is she?"

Zuko couldn't fend off the sadness any longer. He held Aya's wrinkled and caloused hand to his lips.

"Listen to me, Zuko," she cradled his face in her palm. "Listen to me. My time on this earth is coming to an end."

"No, Aya, we'll...the healer will find a way."

"You have always been stubborn," she laughed weakly. "I have had many years here. I have seen you grow from the troubled boy you once were to the man you are today. You have brought honor to your family and the Fire Nation. Your Uncle would be proud. But" She paused and Zuko internally begged her to go on, "The General would be very sad to see you now."

"I don't understand,"

"You have lost your faith, Zuko. Have you no hope?"

"Hope? Aya, what does all of this mean?"

"The universe works in strange ways," she said squeezing his hand, "Fate will always protect those with good hearts, but hope is required to see them in motion."

Zuko was lost, confused. What was he being told?

"You have a good heart Zuko."

And with that, her grip on his hand went slack and the kind-hearted Aya closed her eyes for the last time.

* * *

It was early morning when Nanami emerged from her tent. The crisp morning air was a welcome greeting as she started to prepare breakfast. She boiled water for tea and was spooning leaves into cups when a wave of horrible nausea over whelmed her.

"Nanami?" asked Nala as she emerged from her own tent. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, just a little ill this morning."

Another wave washed over her and she struggled to keep down the fruit she had eaten earlier.

"Nami," said Nala gently, sitting beside her, "This is the third day you've been ill."

"I'm fine, Nala," Nanami brushed her away, "It always goes away. It'll be just fine."

"No. Nanami," Smiling oddly, Nala took her hands, "This is not a sickness."

What? she stared incredulously at the older woman. Then it dawned on her.

"Pregnant?" she whispered and Nala nodded in return.

"No," She stood and began to pace. "No. That's impossible. Katara...Katara said..." She stared wide-eyed into the distance and counted back the days to her last night with Zuko. Yes, they had been together, the timing was plausible, but she could not bear children.

A confusing mixture of elation and worry filled Nanami then. What if the fate of this child was to be the same as the other? Nanami didn't think she could bear the pain of another miscarriage. Still, she could not keep the image of an amber-eyed child out of her mind. Even if she could carry this baby to term would there even be a place for them in Zuko's life? Would this baby then become his heir or his illegitimate child. An endless number of questions reeled in her mind until Nala's voice halted them all.

"Don't question it, Nami. Miracles are often no larger than the ripples in a pond, but cherish them, because though those ripples are small and likely to fade, they are ripples nonetheless."

* * *

**Sooooooo...WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT! I have had that trick up my sleeve since day FRIGGIN ONE! But will Nanami be able to go back to the palace? What about Boshko, Kito and the other gypsies? Was it clear that since Aya "prayed with all that was left of her" she sort of sacrificed her life so that Nanami and Zuko could get pregnant and be able to be together even though Nami's barren? WHY DO I ALWAYS KILL OFF MY SECONDARY CHARACTERS?! I did the same with Pyke in "The Great Jaak Gatz". Oh, well..**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
